LOVE
by AnnaP.AP
Summary: Edward faz uma pequena operação, e sofre alguns problemas para ter uma ereção em uma noite decisiva. Após ter sua masculinidade ferida, como ele vai resolver esse problema? E o que acontece depois? Uns 40 capítulos, humanos, lemons/hentai Povs B/E
1. UNO

_Gente, a história veio do nada, comecei a digitar, e terminei rápido. Não mexi muito do que saiu originalmente, so... Pode estar estranha, hehehe. Espero que gostem. =D_

_Toda no Pov Bella. Claro que ela está na história._

* * *

><p><strong>UNO<strong>

Eu estava muito bem passando pela pista de dança, pegando o caminho de volta para a área VIP, quando senti meu braço sendo puxado. Tropecei no mesmo segundo, e tive que me apoiar em um musculoso e desconhecido corpo.

- _Love_, estou aqui, se perdeu?

Olhei para o lindo par de olhos verdes que me fitavam, acompanhados por um belo sorriso, e fiquei sem reação. O estranho, vendo que eu estragaria o que quer que ele havia armado, se inclinou para perto de mim. Comecei a arfar achando que ele me beijaria, mas ele foi até meu ouvido, e sussurrou rapidamente.

- Por favor, finja ser minha namorada até que essa mulher saia daqui. Meu nome é Edward Cullen. – Meu Deus, que voz!

Tive que respirar fundo para clarear os pensamentos. Ouvi que ele quer que eu finja ser sua namorada, e que se chama Edward. Tinha algo mais? Ele falou que era Cullen? Não, ouvi errado.

- Não acredito que ela seja sua namorada.

A mulher que desesperava aquele homem falou, e eu a olhei pela primeira vez. Era ruiva, alta e linda. Uma modelo digna das melhores capas de revistas. Diferente de mim, baixinha e morena. Um modelo comum.

Vi o olhar suplicante de Edward, e quando pisquei, já havia beijado-o. Não havia como negar nada para aquelas esmeraldas, que brilhavam mesmo com a pouca luz da boate.

Quando notei o que estava fazendo. Tentei que fosse somente um beijo qualquer, para espantar a ruiva, mas senti minhas mãos indo por vontade própria se enroscar no pescoço dele, e ambas as línguas pedindo passagem entre nossas bocas. Era impossível que aquele beijo não fosse assim. Nossas bocas se moviam com uma sincronia perfeita, e parecia que nos beijávamos desde sempre. Vi que a encenação já estava de bom tamanho, e separei-me dele.

- Love, acho que agora, não tem como ela duvidar. Ou será que ela vai querer que façamos mais aqui?

Estava abraçada a um estranho, agindo como se fôssemos íntimos. Eu só podia estar louca. Por que deixei Emmett me pagar bebidas?

- Bella? Edwad?

Alice apareceu possivelmente procurando por mim. Fazia algum tempo que eu tinha saído de onde eles estavam para dar uma volta, e não achava o caminho de volta. Quando achei, bem, fui pega por Edward.

Aliás, ela o conhecia. Ele realmente tinha falado Cullen. Ah.

- Olá querida irmã.

- Oi Ali.

Ela nos olhou abraçados, e franziu o rosto.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou desconfiada.

- Estou resgatando o seu irmão.

- Sim, algumas pessoas têm problema para entender quando outras estão comprometidas. – Alice continuava a nos olhar sem entender, e Edward gesticulou para que ela visse a ruiva ainda parada ali.

- Ah, oi Tanya. Bom. Então, acho que já podemos ir os três para a área Vip?

Deixamos a mulher parada ali no meio, e fomos andando. Edward tirou o braço da minha cintura, e pegou minha mão. Eu tremi ao seu delicado toque, e corei encarando as costas de Alice para dispersar os pensamentos loucos que aquele toque e, principalmente, aquele beijo, me trouxeram.

Chegamos na área Vip, e Alice sentou ao lado de Jasper. Edward puxou minha mão para cima, e a levou até seus lábios.

- Muito obrigado, Bella. – Ri sem graça ao ouví-lo falar meu nome.

- Disponha, _Love_.

Rimos, e ele me soltou indo para o bar. Voltei a me sentar ao lado de Emmett e Rosalie, e logo vi Alice irrequieta querendo me fazer mil perguntas.

- Fale.

- Você sabia quem ele era?

- Não.

- Você beijou um qualquer na boate?

Os olhos dos outros se arregalaram, e eu olhei para a mesa corando.

- Não foi bem assim, Ali.

- Bells beijou alguém? E eu perdi?

- Ela não beijou alguém. Ela beijou Edward!

Se eu achei que antes os olhos deles estivessem arregalados, eu ainda não tinha visto nada. Mas o assunto foi interrompido pela aproximação de uma bela morena, e Edward.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado, e jogou o braço direito por cima da minha perna cruzada. A mulher olhou para ele sem entender, assim como eu, e ele rodou os olhos.

- Mas é claro! Jessica, essa é minha namorada, Bella. _Love_, essa é Jessica, uma conhecida.

De novo?

Coloquei meu braço esquerdo sobre o dele, e entrelacei nossos dedos. Ouvi risinhos na mesa, mas os ignorei e cumprimentei a "conhecida".

- Olá Jessica, prazer em conhecê-la.

- Não sabia que namorava, Cullen. – Fui nitidamente ignorada.

- Pois fique sabendo. – Edward me olhou com um incrível sorriso torto, e me beijou novamente. Somente um selinho. Mas que me fez querer mais.

- Com licença. – Jessica virou as costas, e saiu.

Soltei nossas mãos, e olhei para ele rindo.

- Sério, você é feito de mel, ou o que? – Ele deu de ombros rindo de uma piada interna.

- Ei vocês dois, deem atenção para cá. Eu quero entender isso.

Edward levantou do sofá que eu estava, e se sentou na cadeira que sobrava na mesa.

- Tanya estava me cercando. De novo. E eu não aguentava mais. Ou, desculpe como vou falar, eu agarrava Bella, ou seria agarrado de uma forma muito pior por Tanya.

- Tanya tentou te agarra de novo? – A frase não veio de ninguém na mesa.

Segui a voz, e vi outra ruiva, de cabelos encaracolados, parada ao lado esquerdo de Edward.

- Victoria.

Ele levantou, e quando eu achei que ele fosse correr desesperado para mim de novo, ele deu o seu lugar para ela sentar. Oops. Por essa eu não esperava. E não esperava que eu fosse me importar com isso.

Ela sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dele, e os dois saíram após pedirem licença.

Acompanhei os dois deixando o local, e estranhei o silêncio na mesa. Virei para encará-los, e todos olhavam para mim.

- É meu irmão, mas já aviso, não para com mulher nenhuma.

- Não entendi, Emmett.

- A gente sabe que você é uma menina séria, Bella. E vimos como você olhou para Edward agora. – Como eu olhei?

- Sabemos que não gosta dessa coisa de ficar com uma pessoa por uma noite. Então...

- Alice, Emmett, não precisam ficar preocupados com isso. Sério. Só fiquei olhando para eles porque tentava entender porque ela, e não as outras.

- Acho que nem Edward se entende, Bella.

- Dê o meu cartão a ele, Jasper. De repente, eu o ajude.

- Edward em uma psicóloga? Acho que nós nunca falamos o suficiente dele para você.

- Não precisa. Não quero torná-lo um caso de estudo, e ficar cismada.

- Melhor assim, você não vai querer se envolver com ele.

- Meu Deus, que medo! Acho que vou ter que lavar a boca com água sanitária.

- Acho que sim. Sabe-se lá onde ele enfiou essa boca hoje. – Olhei com cara de nojo para Rosalie, e ela apenas riu piscando para mim.

- Tudo bem, mudando de assunto, amanhã vocês estarão de ressaca, e não sairemos de casa, certo?

Logo todos responderam à minha pergunta, e o assunto Edward havia sido esquecido. Acho que eles se convenceram de que eu não olhava para ele com nada mais do que curiosidade. Bom, assim espero, porque esses Cullens quando cismam com alguma coisa...

II

Chegamos à casa dos Cullens, e como eu imaginei, e sempre acontecia, os casais subiram para seus quartos, e eu fiquei sozinha. Carlisle e Esme, os patriarcas Cullen, não estavam em casa, e era a primeira vez em 5 anos que eu viajava para lá com eles, e ficava naquela grande casa sozinha. Sim, sozinha. Porque mesmo que eu gritasse, ligasse o som no último volume e fizesse uma festa, ninguém ia descer para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Olhei para a convidativa piscina aquecida, e não pensei duas vezes. Troquei minha roupa por um dos biquínis que Alice me emprestara hoje cedo, enrolei uma toalha no corpo, e desci.

Liguei meu IPod no som, e fui mergulhar ao som de _Nobody Wants To Be Lonely_. Quando me dei conta da letra da música, era tarde demais. Bem, não tinha controle remoto, eu teria que ouvir o que tocasse.

Fiquei nadando absorta em meus pensamentos por um longo tempo.

Edward não havia me afetado tanto assim. Ou havia? Era normal eu ter gostado do beijo dele, e querer mais. Quem não iria querer repetir um beijo delicioso daqueles? Só de imaginar aqueles lábios macios se movendo com o meu, a textura do cabelo dele nos meus dedos, nossos corpos se inclinando um para o outro, e se encaixando, a voz dele sussurrando em meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar...

O que falar daqueles olhos? Não há adjetivo para eles. Dois intensos verdes me fitando, fitando não, hipnotizando, e tirando todas as chances que eu teria de formar uma resposta coerente para qualquer coisa. Acho que seria impossível dizer não para qualquer coisa que Edward Cullen pedisse para eu fazer.

Comecei apenas elogiando o beijo, e acabei tecendo uma lista de elogios ao homem. É, talvez ele realmente tenha me afetado um pouquinho além do que eu imaginei.

Continuei nadando distraída por mais um tempo, e resolvi me apoiar na borda da piscina por um segundo. Olhei para as espreguiçadeiras, e tomei um susto ao ver que havia alguém ocupando uma delas.

- Hey _Love_, sua noite não saiu como esperava?

Edward estava olhando para o teto. Ele arriou a cabeça lentamente, e abriu os olhos. Sua cara estava péssima, e minha pergunta já havia sido respondida.

- Não achei que a resposta fosse positiva. Foi mal.

- Tudo bem, você não tem culpa.

- Entra aqui, esfria a cabeça.

- Acho melhor não. Eu estou bem.

- Anda. Eu garanto que você vai ficar melhor.

- Eu não tenho sunga aqui.

- Entra de cueca.

- Também não tenho uma aqui.

- Ah. – Pensei por um minuto, e voltei a falar. – Apaga a luz, que eu nem sei por que acendi, tira a roupa, e entra. Vou lá para o outro lado da piscina ficar de costas.

Antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, nadei para o lado oposto, e olhei para o lado de fora. Ainda o ouvi resmungar "nada aqui vai funcionar mesmo", mas fiquei com receio de perguntar exatamente a que ele se referia, e preferi ignorar.

Ao invés de apagar as luzes primeiro, Edward começou a tirar sua roupa. Eu olhei para o reflexo das janelas de vidro, e fiquei acompanhando enquanto ele se despia. Estava um pouco longe, mas eu podia ver o corpo espetacular que ele tinha, e a bunda branquinha e redonda que me deixou com vontade de apertar.

As luzes se apagaram, e algum tempo depois o ouvi entrar na água.

Perfeito, o homem para o qual eu estava fazendo uma lista de atributos minutos trás, agora está nu dentro de uma piscina comigo.

- Pode virar.

Olhei para ele atrás de mim, e tentei manter meus olhos dos musculosos ombros dele, para cima. Mas ele em nenhum momento sentiu vergonha em olhar para os meus seios. Homens.

- Edwa-...

- O que aconteceu com o Love?

- Pensei que talvez você não gostasse.

- Não, pode continuar.

- Então, _Love_, você não me respondeu se é feito de mel?

- Achei que fosse uma pergunta retórica.

- Era. Mas você riu com tanta vontade de alguma piada interna, que eu fiquei curiosa. – Ele riu novamente, e ficou me olhando com a sobrancelha levantada, esperando que eu entendesse por mim mesma.

- Ah.

- E eu acho que eu devo acreditar nelas, afinal...

- Elas sempre voltam para mais.

Ele gargalhou, mas logo fechou o rosto, e sacudiu a cabeça, desanimado.

- Não, não desanima de novo, vai.

- Vou tentar.

- Er... Isso... Tem alguma coisa a ver com... o que você... resmungou ali? – Edward me olhou envergonhado, e ao mesmo tempo assustado. – Desculpa, você não resmungou baixo o suficiente.

- Sim, tem, mas... – Deu de ombros.

- Ei Love, pode falar. Talvez eu possa ajudar em alguma coisa. – Ele deu um risinho, e eu corei. E eu não podia nem olhar para baixo para esconder o rosto. Ou seria pior. – Tá, imaginando o que seja, foi meio estranho eu ter soltado essa frase. Mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Você é a tal amiga deles que é psicóloga, não é?

- Doutora Isabella Swan, prazer.

- Isabella. Bonito nome.

- Obrigada. – Corei. – Mas então, vai contar? Não estou tentando te tornar meu paciente, nem nada do tipo. Só... Ajudar.

- Se você contar para alguém, eu nego. – Falou rindo.

- Confie em mim.

- Vou tentar resumir. Alguém contou da cirurgia que eu fiz recentemente... _lá_?

- Sim. E você não precisa falar como um adolescente envergonhado.

- Ok. – Ele riu, e prosseguiu. – Tinha essas garotas. Elas queriam ser as primeiras a... dormir comigo, depois da operação. Eu escolhi essa, Victoria. Filha de um político qualquer daqui de Washington.

- Escolheu. Uau!

- Pois é. Só que hoje, eu finalmente fui para o apartamento dela. E nada aconteceu.

- O que exatamente não aconteceu?

- Eu fiquei excitado, mas não teve ereção. Quando eu tive uma pequena, ela desapareceu.

- E vocês não tentaram nada, para ela voltar?

- Mais ou menos. Ela teve o orgasmo dela. Mas...

- Ela te enxotou do apartamento depois?

- Basicamente sim.

- Que pessoa idiota! – Ele olhou para mim, e riu. – Mas sozinho você consegue? Você tem se masturbado normalmente?

- Você fica corada quando te elogio, mas fala sobre masturbação como se fosse um assunto simples.

- E é. Quer dizer, estou com álcool no sangue, e já lidei com casos assim. Você não vai querer que eu fique brincando e não possa te ajudar.

- Tem razão. Sim, eu consigo sozinho. Nada mudou.

- Então, você devia ter escolhido uma mulher melhor.

- Você acha que o problema foi ela, e não eu?

- Acho. Você tentou agora, depois que veio de lá?

- Não, eu segui a música até aqui, e fiquei ali sentado. Pensando.

- Pois então, tchau.

- O que?

- Vai testar.

- Agora?

- Você quer ficar se culpando para sempre?

- Não, mas...

- Então...

- Mas eu sei que funciona comigo.

Olhei para ele rindo do que passou pela minha cabeça, mas ele estava sério e me olhava como se eu fosse uma louca por estar rindo sozinha.

- Não me faça oferecer ajuda. – Soltei de uma vez para ele não achar que eu fosse louca.

Edward riu, e deu de ombros.

- Seria mais confiável. Mas não vou abusar da sua boa vontade. Eu dou um jeito.

Merda, ele fez o mesmo rosto de pidão da boate.

- Não faz essa cara.

- Que cara?

- A mesma que fez quando pediu para eu ser sua namorada. Por sinal, a mesma que Alice faz quando quer alguma coisa.

- Não é proposital. Sério.

- Tudo bem, mas já fez efeito.

- O-o que? – Pela cara de surpresa que ele fez, agora eu acreditava que ele não estava pedindo por aquilo.

- Quer ajuda, ou não quer?

- É assim que você ajuda seus outros casos?

- Ouch!

- Desculpa, falei brincando, não quis ofender.

- Eu sei. Você é um caso isolado, [i]_Love_[/i]. Meus pacientes são feios, velhos, casados e, principalmente, são meus pacientes. Aqui eu vou apenas fazer um favor para um amigo.

- E o que pretende?

- Primeiro você vai tentar sozinho. Como sempre faz. Encosta aí na borda da piscina, e fecha os olhos. Se não der certo...

Edward fez o que falei, e eu fiquei parada de braços cruzados na frente dele.

Ele abriu os olhos rindo, e me olhou.

- O que?

- Isso é estranho.

- Eu sei, Love. Mas é o único jeito.

- Não, não é.

Ele deu um passo para frente, e passou um braço pela minha cintura, me puxando até ele, e me beijando. Se ele preferia assim, por que eu seria contra? Minhas mãos foram até a nuca dele novamente, e eu enrosquei os dedos em seu cabelo. Ele gemeu na minha boca, e eu desci as mãos, passando as unhas pelas costas dele.

Soltamos nossas bocas para poder respirar, e ele foi com os lábios para o meu pescoço. Ficou beijando a minha pele, e mordeu minha orelha.

- Você não inventou isso tudo, não é?

- Não, claro que não. – Ele se afastou de mim, e passou a mão pelo cabelo. – Desculpa.

Andei até ele, e o fiz levantar a cabeça e olhar para mim.

- Edward Cullen, se você não terminar o que começou, eu vou ficar muito, muito irritada com você.

Ele riu, e colocou uma mão no meu rosto.

- E se eu não conseguir? Até agora, não tivemos nenhum movimento por aqui.

- Confesso que fiquei meio deslumbrada, e não fiz muita coisa para ajudar. Mas não pretendo desistir.

Colei meu corpo no dele, e o beijei ferozmente. Ele logo respondeu ao beijo, e me empurrou com as costas na borda da piscina.

Sua mão direita ainda estava no meu rosto, e a outra pressionava a minha cintura.

Desci com a mão até o pênis dele, sentindo-o estremecer ao meu toque, e fiz movimentos para estimulá-lo.

Ele tirou a mão da minha cintura, e tocou meio seio por cima do biquíni.

- Tira.

Suas mãos foram até o fecho na parte de trás, e senti a peça se soltando de mim. Edward distribuiu beijos pelo meu ombro, e meu colo enquanto me despia.

Ele jogou o soutien para fora, e me levantou da água. Sua língua circulou um dos meus mamilos, e eu arqueei o corpo gemendo. Ele seguiu chupando os meus seios, e eu segui entrando em combustão.

Novamente peguei seu pênis, e ele já estava quase completamente ereto.

- Não fala nada, ou ele se assusta. – Ri para Edward, que me olhava com os olhos brilhando, e nos beijamos de novo.

Soltei minhas pernas, e fiquei de pé na frente dele. Espalmei as mãos no peito dele, e fui descendo-as enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Coloquei minhas mãos para trás, e apertei sua bunda, puxando-o para frente. Girei o corpo, e prendi o cabelo em um nó, que foi prontamente desfeito por Edward.

Ele encostou a boca no meu ouvido, e sussurrou raspando os lábios na minha pele. Matando-me lentamente.

- Eu gosto do seu cabelo assim.

Se estávamos aqui por ele, que ficasse assim então.

A quem eu quero enganar dizendo que estamos aqui por causa dele? Edward é o homem mais bonito que eu já vi. Quando em sã consciência eu ia negar fica com ele? Mesmo que fosse por apenas uma noite?

Como alguém expulsa esse homem da cama? Que louca!

Continuei a rebolar minha bunda contra o pênis dele, e ouvi um gemido enlouquecedor no meu pescoço.

Ele me virou de frente de novo, e pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos, deslizando o polegar em minhas bochechas.

- Obrigado Bella.

- Disponha.

- Vamos terminar isso?

Mordi o lábio, e olhei para ele por baixo dos cílios, sem saber a resposta. Acho que eu já havia sido oferecida o suficiente.

- Vou ser sincero com você. Eu quero. MUITO. Não só porque, obviamente, eu me senti atraído por você. Mas também por você ter me ajudado de tão boa vontade. Mesmo, creio eu, meus irmãos tendo feito a minha caveira para você. – Balancei a cabeça positivamente, e ele riu. – E eu também não quero fazer isso como forma de agradecimento. E nem porque estou ha muito tempo sem sexo. E agora eu estou divagando, esperando que você tenha me entendido, e responda alguma coisa. – Edward riu, e eu ri junto.

Esse não parecia o Edward que falavam ser egoísta e marrento. O rebelde que saiu de Washington, e foi morar em Nova Iorque para ficar longe da família.

Mas por que raios eu estou pensando nisso agora? Que diferença faz?

Empurrei-o um pouco para trás, e tirei a parte de baixo do biquíni. Tendo que apoiar nele no meio do processo porque escorreguei e quase caí.

Joguei a peça para junto da outra, e colei nossos corpos de novo. Edward agarrou minha bunda, e me levantou. Envolvi a cintura dele com minhas pernas, e senti a parede quente atrás de mim.

- Vai ter que ser sem camisinha. Algum problema? – Qual outro homem perguntaria isso? Acho que trocaram de Edward Cullen no aeroporto. Vendo meu rosto espantado, ele completou. – Eu não sou louco. Nunca fiz nada sem camisinha com ninguém. – Quando abri a boca para falar que a gente podia sair da piscina, ele interrompeu. – Mas com você, eu não me importo. Ah não ser que...

- Eu tomo pílula, e não tenho doença alguma.

- Bom. Então, acho que a gente já pode acabar o papo.

- Por favor.

Puxei a cabeça dele para mim, e invadi sua boca com minha língua. Sua ereção estava entre nossos corpos, e eu me esfregava nela, fazendo com que os dois gemessem.

Edward se afastou, e comecei a sentir seu membro entrando lentamente. Ele era grande e grosso, e parecia ter encaixado perfeitamente em mim. Achei que eu fosse gozar só em senti-lo me preenchendo daquela maneira.

- Caralho... Bella! Porra... – Acho que ele sentiu a mesma coisa.

Victoria, querida, não sabe o que perdeu. Obrigada!

Edward começou a aumentar a intensidade das estocadas, e eu rebolei junto com ele.

- Awn... Edward... Vou...

- Goza para mim, Love...

- Merda! Eu vou.

Edward desceu o rosto do meu pescoço, e mordiscou o bico de um dos meus seios. Gritei o nome dele no meu orgasmo, e o ouvi gritar o meu quando o dele chegou.

Meu Deus, foi o melhor sexo que eu já tive!

Minhas pernas caíram moles, e para a minha infelicidade, Edward saiu de dentro de mim no meio do caminho.

Edward encostou a testa na minha, e ficamos parados, esperando nossa respiração voltar ao normal, e minha cabeça parar de rodar.

- Definitivamente, você não tem problema nenhum. – Ele riu, e beijou minha testa.

- Obrigado mais uma vez.

- Ao seu dispor.

Ficamos mais um tempo na piscina, e Edward ainda provou mais uma vez que estava tudo bem com ele.

- Está amanhecendo já. Acho que devemos sair. – Eu já sentia meu corpo cansado, clamando pela cama quentinha, e um travesseiro.

Edward saiu da piscina, e se enxugou com a toalha que eu havia trazido. Eu fiquei olhando, e babando enquanto ele colocava a calça de volta, e ficava sem camisa. Saí da água, e ele me enxugou, entregando a camisa social cinza dele para eu vestir.

Peguei o biquíni do outro lado, e desliguei a música.

Edward me beijou, e começou a colocar as mãos por dentro da minha camisa.

- Vem para o meu quarto comigo? Por favor. – Mesmo ele com o rosto enterrado no meu pescoço, passando a língua pela minha orelha, eu não podia negar o que quer que ele pedisse.

- Sim. Acho que ainda tenho que provar do seu mel, certo?

Edward deu um grunhido terrivelmente sexy no meu ouvido, e me carregou pela casa em seu colo, não desgrudando os lábios dos meus.

Logo estávamos confirmando mais algumas vezes que suas ereções estavam muito bem, obrigada.

Preciso pensar em um bom presente para dar a essa tal Victoria no Natal. Acho que vou mandar minha mãe incluir o nome dela nas orações. E vou abraçá-la apertado, agradecendo, toda vez que a encontrar.

Ninguém nunca foi tão bom assim comigo como ela. Por causa dela, eu tinha o pênis de Edward na minha mão, e ele gemendo o meu nome no meu ouvido.

Por um dia, por uma noite, eu não me importava. Podia ser por uma vez apenas, eu tinha certeza de uma coisa apenas, esse foi o melhor sexo da minha vida. E eu nunca vou esquecê-lo!

E obviamente, eu estaria disponível quando Edward quisesse de novo. Eu que não sou louca de Recusá-lo na minha cama.

Otária!

* * *

><p><em>O que acharam?<em>


	2. Twister

**TWISTER**

**Bella POV**

Acordei sentindo o meu corpo todo doído da noite anterior. Madrugada anterior, para ser mais exata. E eu achando que ia encontrar uma cama quentinha, e um travesseiro. Achei sim, mas depois de me esbaldar de transar com Edward pelo quarto.

Tentei sair da cama para ver que horas eram, mas senti um peso no meu quadril. Olhei por baixo do edredom, só para confirmar que era o braço de Edward. Não sei exatamente em qual momento dormimos, mas tenho certeza que não havia sido de conchinha. Não sei como esse braço veio parar aqui.

Lentamente, comecei a colocar as pernas para fora da cama. Toquei o chão com um pé, e quando fui virar o corpo para colocar o outro, uma boca estava no meu ouvido, e um corpo grudado nas minhas costas.

- Não acredito que depois de me ajudar tanto, vai fugir assim, Love.

- Ia procurar um meio de ver as horas.

- Ah. Vai lá então. Meu celular ainda deve estar no bolso da frente da minha calça.

Dei uma olhada pelo quarto na minha frente, mas só vi meu IPod no chão, junto com o biquíni.

- Claro, e a sua calça está...?

- Jogada pelo quarto... Com o resto das roupas. Seu celular?

- Ficou no quarto. Desci sem ele.

- Vou procurar do lado de cá. – Edward me deu um beijo no ouvido, e tirou o braço, virando-se para o outro lado.

De repente, ele estava andando nu pelo quarto, coçando a nuca enquanto olhava para o chão.

- Merda!

Edward deu uma corridinha até a porta, e a abriu lentamente. Puxou a calça com o pé para dentro, e nos trancou de novo.

- São duas da tarde. – Anunciou olhando a tela do celular.

- Será que alguém já acordou? E procurou por mim?

- Muitos problemas se eles nos descobrirem aqui. Certo?

- Certíssimo!

Edward deu a volta na cama, e deitou novamente. Virei o corpo para ficar de frente para ele.

- Eu tenho que arrumar um meio de ir embora daqui sem que meus irmãos me vejam.

- Será que alguém viu a sua calça?

- Teriam batido na porta para me acordar.

- Será que viram que eu não estou no quarto de hóspedes?

- Teriam batido na porta para NOS acordar.

- Como você chegou aqui ontem?

- Táxi. Meu carro ficou no hotel.

- Por que se hospedou em um hotel?

- Porque eu sou o irmão playboy, que foi morar em Nova Iorque para ninguém julgar a vida de galinha dele. Esqueceu?

- Nem por um segundo. Ou não teríamos feito isso tudo.

- Ouch!

- Você entendeu.

- Sem compromisso.

- Exato.

- Mas e se eu quiser mais?

- Nada impede que tenhamos mais do que tivemos hoje.

- Interessante. Bom saber que eu não fui o único a apreciar a noite.

- Com certeza não, Love. Mas agora...

- Precisamos arrumar um jeito de sair daqui.

Levantei da cama gemendo por conta da dor no corpo, e fui catar minha roupa para colocar de novo: o biquíni.

- Por favor, eu tenho que sair daqui, vista alguma coisa. – Olhei para Edward já em suas calças, e ri.

- Desculpa, mas é tudo o que eu tenho. – Falei encolhendo os ombros.

- Porra. – Ele passou a mão no cabelo nervoso, procurando a camisa no quarto, e voltou a olhar para mim. – Não confio em mim quando estou com você.

- Nem eu. – Disse rindo sem graça. Nada, nem ninguém tinha feito com que eu perdesse a cabeça dessa maneira. - Acho que tenho que ir agora. Fique aqui, aproveite e arruma o quarto. Se, ou quando, a barra estiver limpa, venho te avisar para sair.

Coloquei a mão na maçaneta para abrí-la, mas Edward me chamou.

- Quando eu vou poder beijá-la de novo?

- Menor idéia. Por que?

Ele veio andando até mim abotoando a camisa, e prensou meu corpo na porta. Suas mãos vieram para o meu rosto, e ele colou os lábios nos meus. Sua língua pediu passagem na minha boca, e eu dei. Enrosquei a mão no cabelo dele, e ouvi um gemido de satisfação.

Edward parou o nosso beijo, e começou a mordiscar a minha orelha. Deixei minhas mãos no pescoço dele, e fiquei passando as unhas na pele atrás da orelha dele. Não sei porque eu fazia aquilo, sabendo que o estava provocando, mas era bom sentir como ele ficava sob o meu toque.

- Quando vocês voltam para Washington?

- Hoje de noite.

- Amanhã eu estarei lá. Vou, finalmente, visitar meus pais, já que eles não estavam aqui.

- Eu sou vizinha da sua irmã e do Jasper.

- Jefferson Hotel, suíte 707.

- A suíte decorada pela sua mãe.

- Essa mesmo.

- Finalmente vou conhecê-la.

- E eu, usá-la como já imaginei algumas vezes. – Ele falou, e rebolou sua ereção na minha coxa.

- Então... Acho que eu tenho que ir, não é?

- Infelizmente. Eu te ligo.

- Como?

- Minha mãe me deu seu telefone uma vez. Queria que eu marcasse uma consulta.

- Que bom que você não foi. Teria sido uma noite bastante antiética. Dá um toque para o meu celular.

- Já dei quando fui ver as horas.

- Muito eficiente. Até daqui a pouco então.

- Até.

O beijei pela última vez, e corri para o quarto de hóspedes, que era do outro lado do corredor. Coloquei um roupão, e fui procurar sinal de vida pela casa. A cozinha ainda estava impecavelmente arrumada, a televisão desligada, e os quartos silenciosos. Voltei ao quarto de Edward, e desci com ele até a porta.

- Já chamei um táxi, vou esperar mais afastado daqui.

- Tudo bem então. Até amanhã, Love.

- Mal posso esperar.

**Edward POV**

Quando eu terminava de foder com as mulheres, eu simplesmente virava as costas, e ia embora. Eu ficava no quarto delas até o último pingo de gozo sair. Até quase me esfolar. E depois, ia embora. Por que eu ia querer que fosse diferente? Elas não eram nada minhas. Iam acordar querendo beijo de bom dia, café da manhã na cama, iam emendar no almoço, e quando eu visse, terminaria o dia sentado, assistindo a uma porra de um romance para não perder a oportunidade de ter uma foda garantida mais tarde.

Eu também nunca levei uma garota para o meu apartamento. Pelos mesmos motivos. E lá, elas iam querer se esquecer na minha cama. Se esparramar no meu sofá. Mexer na minha cozinha. No dia seguinte, estariam cobrando se me vissem com outra.

Porque por mais que elas falem, elas nunca aceitavam passar o dia transando. Na noite anterior a proposta é tentadora, e eu sou "gostoso para caralho para resistir". Na manhã seguinte, arrumam compromisso. Ou pedem algo em troca. Começam a se sentir suas donas. E eu não tenho dona. **EU** mando na minha vida. **EU** escolho o que eu quero fazer. Intimidade é foda. E esse é um tipo de foda que eu dispenso.

Sim, eu também ia a motéis. Mas lá a história era mais curta ainda.

E basicamente, todas as mulheres que eu comia eram iguais. Eu nunca realmente encontrei uma que me fizesse querer passar por essa tortura toda para ter mais uma noite.

Mas é claro que, um dia, eu tinha que encontrar. E ela estava ao meu lado agora. Na minha cama. E... Eu estava com o braço na cintura dela.

Acho que a noite passada foi tão boa, que meu pau não aguentava nem mais ficar de pé. Eu não tive ereção matinal hoje. O coitado estava descansando ainda.

Bella levantou o cobertor olhando para o meu braço em cima dela. Espero que ela não interprete mal. E ela não havia, estava tentando se levantar da cama para sair. E eu não podia deixar. Depois da melhor noite da minha vida, ela acha que pode sair assim?

Ainda com o braço na cintura dela, colei o meu corpo em suas costas, e levei meus lábios até seu ouvido.

- Não acredito que depois de me ajudar tanto, vai fugir assim, Love.

- Ia procurar um meio de ver as horas.

Senti um alívio por não estar sendo dispensado sem aviso. Eu pelo menos avisava que ia sair quando terminássemos. Nunca prometi passar a noite. _Nossa Edward, que orgulho da sua sinceridade!_

- Um. Vai lá então. Meu celular ainda deve estar no bolso da frente da minha calça.

- Claro, e a sua calça está...?

- Jogada pelo quarto... Com o resto das roupas. Seu celular?

- Ficou no quarto. Desci sem ele.

- Vou procurar do lado de cá. – Beijei o ouvido dela, e me virei para procurar do outro lado.

Não achei a porra da calça. Levantei nu da cama, e procurei na frente da cama. Nada.

Será que tinha ficado pela casa?

Pensei no que fizemos ontem, e lembrei que tiramos minha calça enquanto tentávamos entrar no quarto. Lembro que a chutamos do meu pé para poder fechar a porta. Se ela não estava dentro do quarto...

- Merda!

Dei uma corrida ridícula até a porta, e a abri lentamente. Claro que a calça estava lá. Coloquei somente o pé para puxá-la para dentro, e tranquei a porta de novo. Peguei o celular no bolso, e antes de ver as horas, procurei pelo telefone dela que eu sabia que minha mãe já havia me dado, e dei um toque para ele. _Que ótimo Edward, vai ficar pendurado perto do telefone esperando uma ligação dela agora?_

- São duas da tarde.

- Será que alguém já acordou? E procurou por mim?

- Muitos problemas se eles nos descobrirem aqui. Certo?

- Certíssimo!

Merda! Quando eu ia ver essa garota de novo? Eu preciso repetir isso!

Fui para a cama, e me deitei de novo. Bella se virou para ficar de frente para mim.

Eu a queria de novo, meu pau já estava descansado. E quase a provoquei pedindo por mais. Mas não poderia ser hoje. Eu não podia deixar Bella mal com os meus irmãos por minha causa.

- Eu tenho que arrumar um meio de ir embora daqui sem que meus irmãos me vejam.

- Será que alguém viu a sua calça?

- Teriam batido na porta para me acordar.

- Será que viram que eu não estou no quarto de hóspedes?

- Teriam batido na porta para NOS acordar.

- Como você chegou aqui ontem?

- Táxi. Meu carro ficou no hotel.

- Por que se hospedou em um hotel?

- Porque eu sou o irmão playboy, que foi morar em Nova Iorque para ninguém julgar a vida de galinha dele. Esqueceu?

- Nem por um segundo. Ou não teríamos feito isso tudo.

Sim, eu era aquilo tudo, mas Bella precisava jogar na minha cara? Foi estranho ouvi-la falar daquela maneira sobre mim. Mais estranho do que era Alice ou minha mãe que falavam. Por um segundo, eu me senti usado.

- Ouch!

- Você entendeu.

- Sem compromisso.

- Exato.

Ela havia feito comigo, o que eu faço com as outras. Sexo. E ponto. O problema era que, com Bella, eu não ia conseguir ter uma noite apenas. A morena conseguiu me derrubar. Eu nunca havia acordado sem uma ereção depois de uma noite fodendo alguém. Meu pau praticamente já me acordava avisando que queria mais. Bella o nocauteou. E eu não estou reclamando disso. Nunca!

- Mas e se eu quiser mais? – Eu falei. Precisava que ela quisesse também.

- Nada impede que tenhamos mais do que tivemos hoje. – Onde você esteve Bella?

- Interessante. Bom saber que eu não fui o único a apreciar a noite.

- Com certeza não, Love. Mas agora...

- Precisamos arrumar um jeito de sair daqui.

Bella levantou da cama gemendo, e eu reprimi o riso enquanto colocava minha calça. Acompanhei seu corpo nu pelo quarto, e enquanto vestia seu biquíni de volta. Aquilo não estava ajudando.

- Por favor, eu tenho que sair daqui, vista alguma coisa.

- Desculpa, mas é tudo o que eu tenho. – Falou rindo.

Meu pau estava dando sinal de vida na calça, avisando que havia recuperado suas forças. Mais alguns minutos olhando para aquele corpo gostoso com aquele biquíni preto, e eu não seria responsável pelos meus atos.

- Porra. - Passei as mãos no cabelo nervoso, procurando a porra da camisa jogada pelo quarto. – Não confio em mim quando estou com você.

- Nem eu. – Sorriu sem graça, e eu quase me vi avançando sobre ela. - Acho que tenho que ir agora. Fique aqui, aproveite e arruma o quarto. Se, ou quando, a barra estiver limpa, venho te avisar para sair.

Bella pôs a mão na maçaneta para sair, e eu num impulso a chamei de volta. Ela se virou, e eu falei a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça. Mas que não deixava de ser uma dúvida real.

- Quando eu vou poder beijá-la de novo?

- Menor idéia. Por que?

Porque eu preciso loucamente sentir o seu gosto de novo. Porque eu não vou me aguentar quando estiver longe de você. Porque você me deixou louco de tesão. Ou simplesmente, porque você me deixou louco.

Abotoei minha camisa enquanto andava até ela, e prensei seu corpo na porta. Minhas mãos foram para o rosto dela, e colei os lábios nos seus. Pedi passagem com minha língua, e ela prontamente a recebeu. E então ela fez o que eu tanto queria, e eu soltei um gemido de satisfação, enroscou a mão no meu cabelo.

Estava ofegante, e parei nosso beijo para respirar. Mordisquei a orelha dela, enquanto suas mãos faziam o meu pau tremer na calça enquanto arranhavam a pele atrás da minha orelha.

Definitivamente se eu não estivesse com ela de novo, iria morrer com o pau duro. Porque eu ficaria eternamente pensando nessa porra dessa noite, e nunca encontraria alguém que me desse tanto prazer como ela.

- Quando vocês voltam para Washington? – Por favor, responda que volta hoje!

- Hoje de noite. – Te amo!

- Amanhã eu estarei lá. Vou, finalmente, visitar meus pais, já que eles não estavam aqui.

- Eu sou vizinha da sua irmã e do Jasper. - Não, agora sim eu te amo!

Porra, eu nem precisei falar nada e ela já falou! Ela deve ler meus pensamentos. Ou será que já está sentindo meu pau no meio das pernas dela, reconhecendo o caminho que eu estava louco para fazer de novo?

- Jefferson Hotel, suíte 707.

- A suíte decorada pela sua mãe. – Ela realmente estava por dentro das coisas da minha família.

- Essa mesmo.

- Finalmente vou conhecê-la.

- E eu, usá-la como já imaginei algumas vezes. – Fiz questão de fazê-la entender exatamente sobre o que falava, e rebolei minha ereção na coxa dela.

- Então... Acho que eu tenho que ir, não é?

- Infelizmente. Eu te ligo.

- Como?

- Minha mãe me deu seu telefone uma vez. Queria que eu marcasse uma consulta.

- Que bom que você não foi. Teria sido uma noite bastante antiética. Dá um toque para o meu celular.

- Já dei quando fui ver as horas.

- Muito eficiente. Até daqui a pouco então.

- Até.

Beijamos-nos pela última vez, e Bella saiu.

Virei para trás, e vi a porra da bagunça que tínhamos feito no quarto. Agora eu sei como as camareiras se sentem quando entram em um quarto após a minha saída.

Liguei para uma companhia de Táxi enquanto observava o que teria que arrumar.

Porra, que orgulho do que eu fiz aqui!

Até CDs da estante estavam no chão. Mas como...? Ah! Eu encostei Bella lá ontem. Será que machuquei as costas dela? Não lembro dela ter gemido de dor. Só de prazer. E que gemidos... Caralho, até os gemidos dessa mulher me deixavam loucos!

Levei a mão por dentro da minha calça até meu pênis, e tentei dar uma aliviada na situação do meu amigo aqui em baixo. Em vão, logicamente. Só quem poderia acalmá-lo como ele merece, era Bella. Mas... puta que pariu, isso só ia acontecer amanhã. Caralho, a espera vai ser longa!

Logo que acabei de arrumar tudo, Bella apareceu e me levou até a porta da rua.

- Já chamei um táxi, vou esperar mais afastado daqui.

- Tudo bem então. Até amanhã, Love.

- Mal posso esperar.

Dei um beijo rápido nela, para não cair em tentação, e saí. Merda de espera!

Eu estava agindo com ela como nunca agi com ninguém antes. E...? FODA-SE!


	3. Monopoly

Heey!

Ô tanto de gente que tem bisbilhotado a Fic, deixa um comentário, poxa. Só um... Custa nada... Hehehe

Todas amando os dois pervos, né? Me too!  
>Para quem gosta de lemons, eles estão aí em dois Povs hoje. Uhuu!<p>

Boa leitura!

ps: nunca sei o que escrever aqui.

* * *

><p><strong>MONOPOLY<strong>

**Edward POV**

Como eu havia imaginado, minhas horas longe dela estavam difíceis. Longos segundos, longos minutos, e horas igualmente eternas.

Minha mãe havia acabado de me ligar confirmando o horário do jantar, e eu já havia ligado para a recepção avisando que Bella viria à noite. Talvez eu nem precisasse disso, uma vez que minha mãe queria convidá-la para o jantar. Lógico que eu não neguei, seria ótimo vê-la antes. Ou não, seria mais tortura ainda. Vê-la, e não poder tocar. Aturar a cara feia de Alice em cima de mim o tempo todo. Sim, porque eu não sou o homem certo para a amiga dela, e ela com certeza tentaria manter a amiga afastada de mim.

Será que passa pela cabeça da minha irmã que Bella pode ser mais assanhada do que ela pensa? Bom, vou esperar à noite chegar e descobrir.

Ou não.

- Alô.

_- Edward Anthony Masen Culllen!_

- Olá minha querida irmã, a que devo a honra da sua ligação? – Alice bufou do outro lado depois que falei.

_- Que história é essa da Bella ir ao jantar?_

- Pergunte para a nossa mãe.

_- Não tem dedo seu nisso?_

- Claro que não! Ia querer que ela fosse para que?

_- Vai saber._

- Deixe de ser implicante, Alice. Provavelmente, você já ligou desconvidando-a. Acertei?

_- Sim. Eu fiquei encarregada de convidá-la. Quer dizer, de não convidá-la._

- Por minha causa?

- _Lógico!_

- Ouch!

_- Não se faça de inocente, Edward._

- Você pensa tão mal de mim, Alice.

_- Você faz por onde._

Odiava quando eu era visto como o vilão. Só porque eu não tenho uma porra de uma vida perfeitinha como eles. Desculpa se eu não sou o irmão que eles tanto querem.

- Chega. – Sussurrei. - Não vou mais discutir com você por causa disso. Eu sou o errado, não é! Tudo bem então! – Falei já exaltado.

_- Até mais tarde._

- Até.

Nossas conversas nunca terminavam bem. Por isso eu não ficava perto deles. Qualquer coisa que eu fizesse era motivo de briga. Por mais que eu ame a minha família, tenho que me manter longe deles para não brigarmos. Eu queria fazer tudo voltar a ser como era antes de entrarmos para a faculdade, mas acho que aqueles tempos não mais voltarão.

Peguei o celular que havia jogado do outro lado da cama de raiva, e liguei para Bella.

_- Alô?_

- Love, como vai?

_- Olá Edward! Bem, e você?_

- Estava bem, até Alice me ligar dando ataque.

_- Por causa do jantar?_

- Sobrou para você também?

_- Sobrou. Foi sua mãe que insistiu para eu ir, ou você que falou?_

- Minha mãe. Você é mais parte da família do que eu.

_- Não estamos sendo antiéticos, mas estamos cometendo incesto então?_

- Não lamento.

_- Nem eu. –_ Ela sempre fala o que eu quero ouvir!

- Passe na recepção do hotel, eles vão te entregar a chave extra. Já estão avisados.

_- Ok!_

- 21h eu vou ter que voltar para o hotel para arrumar minhas coisas, e fujo do jantar.

_- Não, não fuja. Aproveite um tempo com a sua família. – Há!_

- Eu fugiria de qualquer forma, Bella.

_- Por favor, tente ter um jantar agradável com eles. Pelo menos hoje. Não quero que a Alice passe o resto da semana reclamando de você no meu ouvido._

- Ela faz muito isso?

_- O que você acha? Mas vamos esquecer disso, ok?_

Já que ela estava me pedindo, eu faria um esforço. Coitada, ter que aturar Alice jogando nossos problemas em cima dela. Eu não faria isso, a pouparia dessa.

- Só esteja acordada quando eu voltar.

_- Com todo prazer, Love._

- Até mais tarde então.

-_ Até lá!_

Como eu passo o jantar todo imaginando essa delicia de pessoa me esperando com todo o prazer?

De repente eu me senti mal por ter falado daquela forma com ela. Parecia que eu estava falando com uma puta. Peguei um papel e uma caneta, e deixei um bilhete para que ela lesse quando chegasse.

"_Eu estava brincando quando disse para não dormir. Tire um cochilo. Descanse. Sinta-se a vontade para usar o quarto como bem entender. Fique confortável._

_Volto logo para te fazer companhia."_

_E.C._

Espero que ela desculpe a minha forma grosseira e direta de falar.

Com muito esforço, consegui passar o dia todo, e ir para o jantar. Claro que logo ao entrar no apartamento dos meus pais, Alice me olhou de cara feia.

Minha mãe saia da cozinha, e veio me cumprimentar.

- Como está meu filho? Que bom que veio até aqui, achei que fosse embora sem nos vermos.

- Claro que não mãe. Eu vim até Washington para vê-los, não iria embora isso.

- Uma pena Bella ter tido compromisso. – Olhei para Alice, e ela estava rindo de mim. – Queria tanto que se conhecessem. Nunca dá certo.

- Eu a conheci no sábado. Rapidamente, mas conheci minha substituta. Parece ser boa pessoa. Só espero que meus irmãos não a magoem se ela resolver fazer algo que eles não aprovem.

Alice cruzou os braços, e Jasper passou o braço pelo ombro dela, levando-a para a mesa.

- Não comece, Edward. Por favor. - Minha mãe falou triste, e eu assenti beijando-lhe no rosto.

Ela não gostava de ver os filhos brigando. E não gostava de lembrar o que eu fazia.

- Mas então, Dona Esme, qual a deliciosa comida da noite? – Mudei o assunto.

- Surpresa! - Minha mãe respondeu mais bem humorada conforme nos sentamos à mesa com os outros.

Como se já não bastasse minha mente estar ligada diretamente à Bella, meus pais e Rosalie ainda fizeram questão de passar boa parte do jantar comentando sobre um artigo dela que havia sido publicado em uma respeitada revista. Eu me peguei sorrindo orgulhoso do feito dela.

Outros no meu lugar provavelmente ficariam com ciúme da atenção que Bella tem de todos eles. Mas apesar de ter dito que ela era minha substituta, eu estava, acho que orgulhoso, por saber que Bella era tão paparicada por todos. Senti um conforto estranho com isso. Vai entender.

Desliguei minha mente do papo deles por um segundo, e me deixei levar em meus pensamentos.

Bella era uma pessoa inteligente, porque estava se envolvendo comigo daquela forma? Será que eu a estava pressionando? Não, ela parecia gostar disso. Ou será que queria que eu achasse isso? Será que ela estava fazendo aquilo porque estava com pena de mim?

Ah porra, o que eu estou pensando? Ela tem tanto fogo quanto eu! Claro que está gostando disso tudo também. Eu estava vendo-a pelas poucas informações que tinha a partir da minha família. Parando para pensar direito na Bella que eu conheci, aquela que me chamava de Love e me deixava excitado, é claro que ela não tinha problema nenhum com o que fazíamos.

Alice devia estar enviando alguma mensagem por telepatia para mim, me deixando louco. Fui olhar para ela do outro da mesa, e a vi me encarando e sorrindo. Mas que porra? Por que ela está sorrindo assim? De vez em quando eu tinha medo dela. Não pelos tapas que me dava quando eu falava ou fazia merda, mas ela tinha um sexto sentido assustador para as coisas.

Encolhi-me na cadeira sem perceber, e voltei minha atenção aos outros.

Como Bella havia me pedido, me comportei no jantar. Espero ser recompensado mais tarde.

**Bella POV**

Segunda-feira geralmente é dia de tédio no trabalho. Podia estar sendo assim para as outras pessoas, eu estava hiperativa no meu consultório, batucando a caneta em cima do mouse, sem olhar para a tela do computador.

O celular tocou, e eu dei um pulo na cadeira para atender. Não um pulo de susto, mas de animação.

_- Bella, o que vai fazer de noite?_ – Alice nunca tinha tempo de dizer alô.

- Nada. – Pretendo ter outra maravilhosa noite de sexo com o seu irmão.

_- Isso mesmo. _– Fiquei sem entender nada. – _Minha mãe vai fazer um jantar para o Edward, e nós vamos. Ela me perguntou se você iria, que ele não se incomodou dela convidá-la, e quer que você vá._

- Quem, sua mãe quer que eu vá?

_- Sim. E eu acho que o Edward também. Ou não teria deixado um "estranho" ir. Já vai ser desconfortável demais apenas nós._

- Aonde você quer chegar?

_- Se ele se interessou por você, eu não quero que seja mais uma na cama dele._ – Já fui amiga. Já fui.

- Por que você não foi jantar apenas? Sem me contar?

_- Porque eu sou sua amiga, e quis te falar que, se ele aparecer, te ligar, ou alguma coisa do tipo, corra!_

- Insisto que você podia apenas ter ido ao jantar.

_- Eu vou desencorajá-lo essa noite. Qualquer que seja o interesse dele, vou fazer sumir._

- Vai contar que eu como meleca? Faço xixi na cama? Alice, não deve ter interesse nenhum. Sua mãe apenas deve ter comentado que eu sou mais irmã de vocês que ele, e insistiu para eu ir. Mas tudo bem, eu não vou.

-_ Esconda-se enquanto ele estiver na cidade. Ele vai embora amanhã pela manhã. – _Vou me esconder no quarto dele essa noite. – _Hein, Bella?_

- O que? Distraí aqui, desculpa.

_- Esquece. Amanhã a gente almoça e conversa._

- Sim senhora.

_- Beijos amiga, te amo, se cuida!_

- Também Ali!

Não gostava de mentir para a minha amiga assim. Ainda mais, ela estando tão convicta de que eu devia me manter longe de Edward. Ela tentando me afastar da cama dele, e eu querendo me enfiar nela cada vez mais. Alice não ia ficar nada satisfeita quando descobrisse o que fizemos, e o que ainda vamos fazer.

Mas não eram os meus amigos mesmo, que tanto diziam que eu precisava de uma boa foda? Eu tive. Uma, duas, três... E vou ter de novo. E não é que eles tinham razão, e eu realmente precisava disso?

Um dia sem pacientes, e o celular gritando. Número desconhecido.

- Alô?

_- Love, como vai?_ – Ah, esqueci de salvar o número dele.

- Olá Edward! Bem, e você?

_- Estava bem, até Alice me ligar dando ataque._

- Por causa do jantar?

_- Sobrou para você também?_

- Sobrou. Foi sua mãe que insistiu para eu ir, ou você que falou?

_- Minha mãe. Você é mais parte da família do que eu._

- Não estamos sendo antiéticos, mas estamos cometendo incesto então?

_- Não lamento._

- Nem eu.

_- Passe na recepção do hotel, eles vão te entregar a chave extra. Já estão avisados._

- Ok!

_- 21h eu vou ter que voltar para o hotel para arrumar minhas coisas, e fujo do jantar._

- Não, não fuja. Aproveite um tempo com a sua família.

_- Eu fugiria de qualquer forma, Bella._

- Por favor, tente ter um jantar agradável com eles. Pelo menos hoje. Não quero que a Alice passe o resto da semana reclamando de você no meu ouvido.

_- Ela faz muito isso?_

- O que você acha? Mas vamos esquecer disso, ok?

_- Só esteja acordada quando eu voltar._

- Com todo prazer, Love.

_- Até mais tarde então._

- Até lá!

Desliguei o telefone rindo. Só faltou eu perguntar se ele pagaria adiantado, ou depois que fizéssemos o programa.

Separei uma bolsa com a roupa que usaria amanhã, escova de dente, e peguei o táxi partindo para o hotel. Sorte que Alice foi direto do trabalho para a casa dos pais. Se me encontra saindo, ia pedir explicações, perguntar por que menti...

Propositalmente cheguei ao hotel 20h. Edward já havia ido para o jantar. Se chegasse antes dele ter saído, acho que não sairia mais.

- Senhoria Sawn, aqui está a chave.

- Obrigada.

Peguei o cartão com o recepcionista, e subi para o quarto.

Como eu imaginava, a decoração era toda clean. A cara de Esme. Coloquei minha bolsa na poltrona ao lado da mesa, e suspirei. O que faria? Olhei para cima do travesseiro, e encontrei um papel dobrado. Abri, e vi a bela caligrafia de Edward.

"_Eu estava brincando quando disse para não dormir. Tire um cochilo. Descanse. Sinta-se a vontade para usar o quarto como bem entender. Fique confortável._

_Volto logo para te fazer companhia."_

_E.C._

Guardei o bilhete na bolsa, não sei por que, e resolvi seguir o conselho dele. Troquei minha roupa por uma simples camisola preta e deitei para dormir um pouco. Queria ter fôlego o bastante para o resto da noite.

Em certo momento da noite, minha orelha começou a ficar molhada, e uma cosquinha se espalhava pela minha perna. Ainda estava meio inconsciente, e demorei para entender o que era.

- Como foi o jantar, Love?

- Bom até. Mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você. – Os lábios dele ainda estavam na minha orelha enquanto respondia.

- Fiquei assim o dia todo também. Sorte que não tive paciente, não ia conseguir me concentrar.

- O que fez o dia todo?

- Estudei, reli algumas fichas... O que faço toda segunda.

- Se soubesse, teríamos começado isso mais cedo. – Edward começou a subir a mão da minha perna, e tocou minha barriga por baixo da camisola.

Cheguei o corpo para trás, descobrindo que ele estava apenas de boxer e já excitado. Esfreguei o corpo do dele, e recebi uma mordida no pescoço conforme ele grunhiu.

- Você não estava assim no jantar. Estava?

- Não. Fiquei excitado com a bela imagem que tive quando abri a porta. Você aqui deitada, com seus cabelos chocolate espalhados no travesseiro branco. Foi a imagem mais sexy que eu já vi.

Fiquei sem saber o que responder. A mão dele subia agora, e pegava meu seio. Comecei a arfar, tirando qualquer chance que eu pudesse ter para falar alguma coisa.

Edward continuou a massagear o meu seio, a brincar com o bico dele, e eu esfregava sua ereção com minha bunda.

Pedi para que ele esperasse um pouco, e me sentei na cama, com as pernas para baixo. Mal puxei a camisola do corpo, os lábios de Edward já estavam pelas minhas costas e no meu pescoço. Ele desceu as mãos pelas laterais do meu corpo, e começou a puxar minha calcinha para baixo. Levantei para ajudá-lo, e quando fui sentar de novo, ele pediu para esperar. Tirou sua boxer, e me levou até a cadeira que estava de frente para a cama. Sentou-se na beirada dela, e ficou me olhando, esperando para se encaixar em mim. Mas apoiei minhas mãos nas coxas dele, apertando-as próximo à virilha, e o beijei.

Fui descendo os beijos por seu peito, e deixando meu corpo roçar em sua ereção. Edward gemia, e apertava os braços da cadeira.

Desviei do pênis dele pedindo atenção, e continuei com os beijos pelo V na cintura dele, e na virilha.

- Love... Não me tortura... Por favor...

Espalhei o líquido que já saía de seu pênis na minha mão, e comecei a masturbá-lo. Quanto mais ele gemia, mais eu queria dar prazer a ele.

Olhei para o rosto de Edward, e sorri com a visão. Ele estava com a cabeça tombada para o lado, os olhos fortemente fechados, e o lábio inferior sendo maltratado pelos dentes. Estava vermelho, ofegante, com algumas gotas de suor descendo pelas têmporas.

Parei com a mão na base, e coloquei o que pude do pênis dele na boca.

- Porra...

Suguei enquanto continuava a mover minha mão no que ficou fora da boca, e massageei as bolas dele com a outra mão.

- Bella...

Coloquei-o mais para dentro da minha boca, e esperei seus espasmos se transformarem em seu orgasmo.

Edward começou a murmurar coisas sem sentido, e seu gozo quente descia pela minha garganta.

Levantei do chão, e me ajoelhei no colo dele.

Enquanto ele ainda tinha os olhos fechados, se recompondo, passei os braços no pescoço dele, e fiquei fazendo carinho nos cabelos cor de bronze.

- Levanta.

Edward abriu os olhos, e segurou seu pênis enquanto eu me encaixava nele. Suas mãos vieram para a minha cintura, e eu rebolei devagar, para acomodá-lo melhor.

- Antes não subia, agora não desce?

- Melhor assim, não acha?

- Tenho certeza!

Beijamo-nos, e eu comecei a me mover sobre ele. Rápido já, querendo liberar a excitação acumulada de ficar somente olhando para ele.

Gemi seu nome arqueando o corpo para trás, enquanto ele beijava os meus seios.

Experimentamos a cama em seguida, e ainda passamos pela poltrona ao lado dela.

Alguma hora da madrugada, estávamos esgotados, e voltamos para a cama.

Coloquei meu celular no criado mudo, e deitei com Edward. Ficamos nos encarando e sorrindo. Eu bocejei, e Edward riu.

- Perdeu.

- Claro.

- Boa noite.

- Bons sonhos.

Fechei meus olhos, e deixei a inconsciência tomar conta de mim.

**Edward POV**

Fiquei me sacudindo igual a uma criança no elevador, ansioso para ele chegar logo no meu andar. Ele balançava, e o ascensorista me olhou de cara feia. Pedi desculpas para ele, e tirei as mãos do bolso para estalar os dedos. Eu estava prestes a ouvir uma reclamação pelo barulho dos dedos estalando, quando as portas se abriram no meu andar.

Voei pelo corredor, e parei de frente à minha porta, respirando fundo antes de abri-la lentamente. Se Bella havia seguido meu bilhete, eu não ia querer acordá-la.

Puta. Que. Pariu., ela seguiu.

Bella estava deitava como uma imagem que nem meus melhores sonhos eróticos poderiam produzir. Ela estava de lado, virada para mim. As belas pernas um pouco dobradas, saindo por baixo de uma camisola preta. Sua face estava serena, seus lábios rosados clamando por um beijo.

Meu pau ficou duro, claro. Mas eu não queria cometer o pecado de acordá-la.

Tirei minhas roupas, e deitei atrás dela apenas de boxer. Fiquei apoiado em um braço, e não resisti de acariciar a perna dela. Tão macia.

Tirei seu cabelo da orelha, e comecei a brincar com o lóbulo da orelha dela. Mordisquei, chupei, beijei.

- Como foi o jantar, Love? – Disse sonolenta.

Eu juro que não queria acordá-la, mas era impossível ficar perto dela, e não tocá-la. Meu corpo faria por livre e espontânea vontade se eu não me movesse.

- Bom até. Mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você.

- Fiquei assim o dia todo também. Sorte que não tive paciente, não ia conseguir me concentrar.

- O que fez o dia todo?

- Estudei, reli algumas fichas... O que faço toda segunda.

- Se soubesse, teríamos começado isso mais cedo.

Comecei a subir a mão que ainda estava na perna dela, e toquei sua barriga por baixo da camisola.

A safada chegou o corpo para trás, e sentiu que eu já estava excitado. Começou a esfregar a bunda em mim e me deixar louco. Dei uma mordida no pescoço dela, conforme grunhi de prazer.

- Você não estava assim no jantar. Estava?

- Não. Fiquei excitado com a bela imagem que tive quando abri a porta. Você aqui deitada, com seus cabelos chocolate espalhados no travesseiro branco. Foi a imagem mais sexy que eu já vi.

Não deixei que tivesse chance de falar alguma coisa. Subi mais a mão dentro da camisola dela, e peguei seu seio. Ela começou a arfar.

Continuei a massagear o seio dela, peguei o bico duro já demonstrando a excitação dela, e fiquei brincando com ele entre os dedos. Sua bunda continuava a esfregar meu pau.

Bella pediu que eu esperasse um segundo, e se sentou na cama com as pernas para baixo. Cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, e puxou a camisola para cima. No mesmo segundo que vi aquela pele deliciosa exposta, levei meus beijos para as costas dela, e para o pescoço.

Alisei a perfeição das curvas do corpo dela, e comecei a empurrar sua calcinha para baixo. Quando Bella levantou para me ajudar a tirar a peça, lembrei de uma coisa que eu queria tentar, e foi minha vez de pedir que ela esperasse. Parei ao lado dela, tirei minha boxer, e nos movi para a cadeira que ficava de frente para a cama.

Acho que quando minha mãe escolheu esse móvel para estar aqui, não pensou que o próprio filho fosse usá-lo como eu o usaria agora.

Sentei-me nela com meu pau duro se contorcendo de tesão, e esperei Bella se encaixar em mim. Mas o momento não chegou. E eu nem seria louco de reclamar pelo que se sucedeu. Bella apoiou as mãos nas minhas coxas, e as apertou próxima à minha virilha enquanto me beijava.

Os beijos desceram pelo meu peito, e seu corpo se arrastava pela minha ereção, arrancando gemidos desesperados meus. Segurei firme nos braços da cadeira para evitar que minhas mãos fossem até a cabeça dela, e a guiassem para onde eu mais precisava dela.

Ela me torturou lentamente, beijando e passando a língua pela minha cintura, por toda a pele da minha virilha, fazendo questão de evitar meu pênis.

- Love... Não me tortura... Por favor...

Bella viu que meu pênis já babava por ela, e espalhou o líquido em sua mão, começando a me masturbar.

Eu merecia essa mulher? Merecia! Em algum momento eu fui muito bom para alguém, e eu estava recebendo o melhor agradecimento que alguém poderia ter.

Bella me levou para a boca, e eu fechei os olhos, me entregando às maravilhas que aquela boca fazia comigo.

- Porra...

Eu estava mais excitado do que nunca. Meu orgasmo me faria explodir na boca dela. Chamei seu nome tentando fazer com que ela parasse e me deixasse gozar em outro lugar, mas ela me levou mais fundo, e me estimulou mais.

- Melhor... Bom... Caralho!

Meu gozo jorrou com força, no que eu sabia que tinha sido uma das mais incríveis chupadas que eu já tive. A primeira foi definitivamente na que ela provou do meu mel na casa dos meus pais.

Eu estava de olhos fechados, tentando me recuperar, quando senti o corpo de Bella quente sobre mim, e suas mãos fazendo carinho no meu cabelo.

Eu sei que ela queria apenas que eu me recuperasse, mas aquilo estava me deixando excitado de novo. Se é que eu deixava de ficar excitado quando estava perto dela. Era um estado permanente.

Pedi para ela levantar, e segurei meu pênis já, ou ainda, ereto para ela finalmente se encaixar em mim.

- Antes não subia, agora não desce?

- Melhor assim, não acha?

- Tenho certeza!

Bella começou a se movimentar rápido sobre mim. Segurei em sua cintura, e a ajudei a chegar ao orgasmo dela. Seu corpo se arqueou para trás, e eu beijei seus seios enquanto ela gemia meu nome, me levando a gozar novamente.

Esperei um tempo até que já estivéssemos com nossas respirações normais, e nos levei para a cama.

- Só queria experimentar a poltrona, Edward?

- Como?

- Você tinha dito que finalmente a usaria como havia imaginado.

- Ah sim. Nós já vamos testar essa poltrona aqui ao lado, _LOVE_.

- Que bom, também gostei dela.

Fomos sim para a poltrona. Mas antes, eu ainda fiz Bella gozar na minha boca na cama. Ela era deliciosa demais, e eu não podia passar a noite sem experimentá-la.

Finalmente em algum momento da madrugada caímos exaustos na cama. Deitei olhando para aquela pessoa na minha frente, sem acreditar que havíamos acabado de fazer aquilo tudo. Nós nos olhávamos, e sorríamos igual a dois idiotas. Estávamos extasiados ainda, sem conseguir pregar o olho. Mas Bella desistiu primeiro.

- Perdeu. – Falei rindo para ela.

- Claro.

- Boa noite.

- Bons sonhos.

Bella fechou os olhos para dormir, e eu fiquei apenas admirando-a. Bella era encantadora. Suas bochechas ainda estavam avermelhadas, e seu cabelo bagunçado e suado. Linda. Perfeita.

Se eu dormisse com essa visão todos os dias, eu seria a pessoa mais feliz da face da terra.

Dei um beijo de leve nos lábios dela, e fechei meus olhos para dormir também. Infelizmente amanhã eu teria que me despedir dela. Fazer, o que?

**Bella POV**

Senti a cama se mover atrás de mim, mas ignorei. Ouvi porta abrir, água, armário, Edward murmurar ao telefone, e a cama se moveu de novo. Ganhei um beijo no topo da cabeça, na orelha, na bochecha, e na boca.

Virei o corpo sorrindo. Edward veio para cima de mim, e emparelhou o corpo no meu.

- Bom dia Isabella.

- Bom dia Love.

Edward estava com a cara amarrotada, mas estava lindo. Eu provavelmente estava parecendo uma bruxa.

- Você é linda quando está dormindo, e mais linda ainda quando acorda.

- Claro. Aham. Espera, quando estou dormindo?

- Eu demorei um pouco para dormir, e fiquei te olhando.

- Ah.

- Desculpa, foi irresistível. Você realmente estava pedindo para ser admirada. – Senti meu rosto se esquentar, e imaginei o tom vivo de vermelho que estaria. – Não entendo porque você sempre fica com vergonha quando te elogio.

- Não sei lidar muito bem com elogios.

- Pois aprenda, agora que me conheceu.

- De onde você surgiu? Sério!

- Falam tão mau assim de mim?

- Bem... Mas não é sempre. Só quando você apronta. – Mentira. - E nem é por isso, mas... Você é diferente. Dos outros.

- Acredite, é só com você. Eu realmente nunca fui assim.

- Devo ficar lisonjeada?

- Acho que sim. Eu costumava correr quando acabava a parte do sexo. Não conseguia dividir a cama com outra pessoa.

- Agora eu estou então.

Nós rimos, e Edward desceu o rosto para me beijar.

- Meu hálito está ruim. – Avisei. Não que precisasse.

- Não me importo. – Ele abriu um sorriso torto para mim, e me convenceu imediatamente.

- Ok.

Enquanto ele me beijava, meu celular tocou do nosso lado. Alice já acordou, não me achou em casa, e está me procurando.

_- Você fugiu no meio da noite? Onde está?_ – Dito e feito.

- Looonga história, Alice.

_- Vamos almoçar hoje mesmo... A gente se fala._

- Até lá.

_- Até._

Coloquei o telefone de volta, e encarei Edward.

- Você... Não... vai contar para ela?

- Não. Invento algo. Ela deve estar querendo contar do jantar. Você se comportou?

- Geralmente quem não se comporta, e me dá um tapa na cara, é ela. Mas sim, eu me comportei. – Ele ainda estava nu, e já estava excitado. Para que resolver problemas familiares agora?

- Quanto tempo temos, antes de precisar levantar?

- São 6:30. Meia hora. – Mordi o lábio, e Edward já abria as minhas pernas, se enfiando todo dentro de mim.

Arqueei o corpo do colchão, e ele aproveitou para passar o braço por baixo do meu corpo, e me puxar para me colocar sentada no colo dele.

A manhã era escura, e a luz do abajur ainda dava um ar sexy ao quarto. Eu me movia em cima de Edward, nossos peitos nus se tocando, e nossos gemidos ecoando no silêncio do quarto.

Tivemos mais um maravilhoso orgasmo, e fomos tomar nosso banho. Separadamente. Para ninguém cair em tentação, e perder a hora.

Saí do banheiro, e encontrei Edward impecavelmente perfeito em um terno. Ele estava lendo jornal, sentado na cadeira onde minha bolsa tinha ficado. Puxei a outra cadeira do outro lado da mesa para perto dele, e comecei a tomar o café que ele havia pedido.

Edward fechou o jornal, e puxou assunto.

- Sua roupa coube toda nessa bolsa? Sem amarrotar? A bota?

- Eu vim com ela no pé. De resto, sim.

- Mulheres.

Edward pegou uma xícara de café, e eu fiquei acompanhando enquanto ele a levava aos lábios, tomava, e a descansava de novo no pires. Esse simples gesto era tão sexy, eu já queria me atrasar para o trabalho, e levá-lo para a cama de novo.

- Não temos tempo, Bella. – Sorri sem graça, mas agradeci mentalmente por ter tido a oportunidade de ter tido duas noites quase seguidas de sexo com esse homem maravilhoso e gostoso que tomava café comigo. – Bella?

- Oi. Desculpa. Falou alguma coisa?

- Não, você só ficou perdida.

- Ah. Edward... Pode ser sincero em uma coisa?

- Mais sincero? – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas por cima da xícara, e eu tive que respirar fundo para não querer agarrá-lo. Quer dizer, querer eu queria, eu não poderia agarrá-lo. Isso sim.

- Sobre sua família.

- Ah. Ok.

- Você sente falta deles? Responda sim ou não apenas. – Ele respirou fundo, e me olhou com um olhar mais pesaroso.

- Sim.

- Obrigada. Eu não vou me meter. Era só curiosidade.

- Tudo bem. Agora pare de me olhar com esses olhos de quem vai me comer. Fui forte para não invadir o banheiro, e estou tentando ser novamente para não me enfiar debaixo da sua saia.

- Obrigada por piorar as coisas, senhor sinceridade.

- Você, por algum obséquio, não teria um consultório em Nova Iorque?

- Não. – Fiz cara de choro, e voltei a sorrir. - Mas você tem um escritório da Cullen aqui.

- Você é um bom motivo para eu começar a aparecer mais por lá.

- Quando estiver por aqui, faço questão que me ligue para nós repetirmos os nossos dias.

- E eu sou o senhor sinceridade?

- Acho que temos que ir. – Eu disse rindo.

- Eu tenho certeza. – Edward levantou, e mostrou sua visível ereção.

Colocamos nossos pesados sobretudos, e saímos para o frio de Washington.

- Bella, caramba! Acorda! – Sacudi a cabeça, e olhei para Alice impaciente na minha frente.

- Desculpa.

- Onde você está com a cabeça? – Em Nova Iorque.

- Nesse tal paciente que tive que ver ontem. Continua.

- Já terminei de contar. Não vou falar de novo.

- Desculpa Ali. Resume então.

- Seu nome monopolizou nosso jantar ontem. E eu não gostei nada disso. Meu irmão nem deu atenção para nossa conversa. Mas eu não gostei. Meus pais e a Rosalie não paravam de falar de você. Sua orelha não ardeu?

- Não. Ali, ele realmente não deve ter prestado atenção em nada. – Ou teria me contado ontem. - Esquece isso. Relaxa. Você vai ficar louca com essa cisma. Mas... Por que falaram tanto de mim?

- Ainda sobre o seu artigo, publicado semana passada.

- Ah.

- Eu ia te chamar para ir até a Cullen de Nova Iorque semana que vem. Seria só por um dia. Mas nem vou mais. – Desculpa para estar no mesmo lugar que Edward? Não desiste de mim amiga. - Bella? – Alice moveu a mão na minha frente. - Tem certeza que é só o paciente?

- Foi um caso sério Alice. Desculpa. Leve-me para Nova Iorque sim.

- Enfim. – Deu de ombros. – Mas te levar? Por que?

- Porque... porque... – Pensa em alguma desculpa, Bella! - Ah, dane-se! Porque eu não aguento mais olhar para esses mesmos prédios de Washington todo santo dia. Quero mudar os ares um pouco.

- Você que gosta tanto daqui. – Mas eu acho que no momento, Nova Iorque tem coisas mais prazerosas para me oferecer.

- Ainda amo. Mas... Por que não dar uma volta? – Falei mentindo descaradamente para a minha amiga.

- Finalmente! Mas você não vai ao escritório comigo.

- Não. Vou andar pela cidade sozinha, arrumar um nova iorquino para mim, e fugir com ele.

- Não seria má idéia. – Alice abriu um enorme sorriso para mim.

- Olha que pode acontecer. – Provoquei. Não necessariamente com um nova iorquino.

- Não. – Sacudiu a cabeça fazendo careta. - Duvido.

Arregalei os olhos para ela, mas dei de ombros. Melhor deixá-la achando que eu não sou capaz disso.

* * *

><p>Não mereço um review? Mereço, né?<p> 


	4. Clue

Era para ser a Fic toda no Pov da Bella, mas eu não resisto e acabo misturando o do Edward e...

E era para eu ter postando ontem também. Lá lá, sorry!

OBRIGADA pelos pouquinhos comentários e por favoritarem a Fic.

Boa leitura, até a outra nota!

* * *

><p><strong>Clue<strong>

**Bella POV**

Tudo pronto para a nossa viagem para Nova Iorque, mandei uma mensagem para Edward da sala de embarque.

"_Love, sinta dor de barriga, de garganta, do que for. Mas não vá trabalhar hoje."_

Logicamente, Alice não havia contado para ele que eu ia. Eu podia brincar com a cabeça dele um pouquinho.

"_Eu tenho que ir, Love. Alice vai aparecer por lá. Por que isso agora?"_

Não consegui pensar em uma desculpa.

"_Não interessa. Não vá!"_

Eu ri depois de enviar a mensagem, ele deve estar me chamando de louca!

"_Alice sabe de alguma coisa?"_

Tirando que eu já estaria morta se ela soubesse...

"_Está querendo saber demais."_

Agora ele vai me mandar para algum lugar, e vai desligar o celular.

"_Uma pista, vai? Não quero encontrar minha irmã enfezada na empresa, e tomar um tapa na cara na frente dos outros funcionários."_

Agora eu estava me perguntando, quantos tapas Alice já deu nele.

"_Sem tapas. Sem mais pistas. Bye Love."_

Desliguei o telefone, e coloquei no bolso.

- Ok Bella evite andar pelo Upper East Side.

- Por que? Eu queria ver a Blair e a Serena.

- Dã, Edward mora lá! – Claro que eu sabia.

- Anotado. Mais alguma recomendação?

- Divirta-se! – Falou batendo palmas.

Alice entrou no táxi seguindo para a Cullen, e eu entrei no meu, seguindo para o Upper East Side. Edward já havia enviado uma mensagem dizendo que estava em casa, agora era só eu estar lá também.

Meu coração queria saltar do meu peito de ansiedade. Eu estava viciada em dormir com o Edward, em sentir aquele corpo pesando sobre o meu, em ouvir os gemidos de prazer dele...

Cheguei à portaria, e pedi para o porteiro interfonar para Edward, e dizer que a irmã dele estava lá, e precisava falar com ele urgentemente. O homem fez, e liberou a minha subida. Apertei o botão do 16º andar, e subi imaginando a cara de desespero dele.

Cheguei à porta do apartamento dele, imaginando que ele já estivesse no corredor, e toquei a campainha. No mesmo segundo a porta abriu, e Edward apareceu de boxer branca, cara de sono e cabelo despenteado.

Que tentação!

Bom que eu estava prestes a me aproveitar disso.

- Ali... Desculpa, eu...

- Você faria a sua irmã ter um derrame ao ouvir uma desculpa sua sem motivo.

Edward levantou o rosto do chão, e foi subindo os olhos pelo meu corpo.

- Saia, Love?

- Ficamos na vontade da última vez. Lembra?

Ele sorriu malicioso para mim, e se abaixou para abraçar minhas pernas, e me pegar no colo. Passamos pela porta, e Edward a chutou.

- Não vai trancar? E se Alice resolve aparecer aqui?

Edward me largou no chão, e foi trancar a porta.

Nós caminhamos até o sofá, e eu fiquei de pé, enquanto ele se sentava na minha frente. Suas mãos começaram a alisar minha perna, e minha saia foi levantada.

- Adorei a calcinha de zebra. Mas ela vai ter que sair.

Edward começou a me beijar por cima do pano, enquanto suas mãos o deslizavam para baixo, e seus lábios ficavam na minha pele.

Minha perna esquerda foi puxada para cima, e apoiada no sofá. No segundo seguinte, as mãos de Edward estava na minha bunda, e seu rosto entre minhas pernas. Sua língua circulando o meu clitóris, e dois dedos entrando e saindo de mim.

Apoiei uma mão no ombro dele, e enfiei a outra no cabelo.

Eu respirava com dificuldade, sentindo meu orgasmo se aproximar. Edward me tirou do chão, e me deitou no sofá. Puxei minha camisa para fora do corpo no meio do caminho, e uma boxer voou para o chão, junto com a minha saia, e meu soutien.

Edward ficou de joelho, parado me olhando nua debaixo dele. Aproximou o rosto do meu, e me beijou.

- Nenhuma é como você, Bella. - Ele falou, e foi se unindo a mim lentamente. - Tão apertada... Tão quente... Tão... Perfeita.

Edward se movia sobre mim, e eu apertava sua bunda, puxando-o mais para mim.

- Edward... Rápido... Vai... Forte...

Ele se moveu mais rápido, e eu agarrei seu ombro, gritando no meu orgasmo.

Em seguida ele chegou ao dele, e jogou seu corpo sobre o meu. Sua respiração quente no meu pescoço.

- Nunca foi tão bom passar mal. Quanto tempo você pode ficar aqui?

- Até Alice me procurar.

-E amanhã...

- Ei, acabei de chegar.

- Eu sei. Vem comigo.

Edward levantou, e nos levou até o quarto dele.

- Sua mãe? – Perguntei admirando a decoração escura ao meu redor.

- Sim.

- Bonito.

- Você, nua, de pé ao meu lado é bem melhor.

- Vai ficar só olhando?

Edward andou até mim, e quando ia me beijar, o celular tocou.

- Você está doente, não esqueça.

Ele me pegou no colo, com as pernas em volta da cintura dele, e foi andando comigo até onde o aparelho estava.

- Alô. – Ele atendeu, com uma péssima voz de doente. A pessoa do outro lado falou, e Edward riu. - Não senhorita Walsh, não precisa vir cuidar de mim. Estou de repouso, e logo estarei melhor. – Claro, os casos de Edward em Nova Iorque. – Obrigado pelas melhoras, amanhã já estou de volta. Até lá. – E desligou.

E pensando nos antigos casos deles, eu me lembrei de uma pergunta que surgiu na minha cabeça enquanto vinha para cá.

- Edward... Você já tentou transar com outra pessoa? Já fez um "teste"?

- Não.

- Não? Você estava ha uma semana sem sexo? Bateu um recorde, provavelmente.

- Bati.

- Está com medo de tentar?

- Estou.

- Entendo. Tem uma reputação a zelar.

- Imagina, se vou de garanhão, à broxa.

- Para uma pessoa que gosta tanto de sexo, ficou bem quando esteve broxa. Outros se matariam por isso.

- Não tive tempo para me importar tanto. Alguém resolveu meu problema bem rápido.

- Sou boa no que faço.

- Muito. Muito boa!

- Digo o mesmo, Love.

Edward me beijou, e me arrumou em seu colo, enfiando seu grande e grosso pênis em mim ainda de pé no meio do quarto.

Eu estava em cima de Edward, beijando seu peito depois de mais um orgasmo para a lista, quando ouvi _"If I Could Change The World"_ no celular dele.

- Que bonitinho! Você tem a música preferida dela como toque. – Edward sorriu sem graça, e colocou o telefone no viva voz.

- O que foi Ali? – Novamente a terrível imitação de voz de doente.

_- Você está melhor? –_ Ela perguntou com uma voz manhosa.

- Ainda não.

_- Quer que eu vá aí quando sair daqui? – _Balancei a cabeça negativamente, e Edward teve que segurar o riso.

- Não precisa se incomodar.

_- Pode não parecer, mas você é meu irmão. E eu me preocupo com você._

- Mas você não precisa se incomodar de vir aqui. É sério.

_- Peça para a sua empregada preparar algo leve para você._

- Ela não veio hoje.

_- Você é louco! Você está DOENTE E SOZINHO!_ – Alice gritou no telefone, e eu já a via preocupada, correndo pela rua para chegar aqui.

- Não! – Não? Arregalei os olhos para Edward, mas era tarde demais.

_- Não? Ah, já entendi. Você não está nada doente._ – E desligou.

- Alice...

Edward colocou o celular no criado mudo, e respirou fundo.

- Meu celular vai tocar em 5... 4...

- Eu quis dizer que não estava louco, e não...

- Tudo bem.

- Você vai ter que ir?

- Não sei.

Meu celular tocou a música tema de algum filme de princesas da Disney, e respondeu nossa pergunta.

Não coloquei no viva voz. Algumas coisas que Alice fala sobre Edward, ele não ficaria feliz em ouvir.

_- Bella! Meu irmão não veio trabalhar, para foder alguém no apartamento dele! – Arregalei os olhos para Edward, e caí na gargalhada. - Não acho que isso seja engraçado Isabella. _– Opa, nome completo. Engoli o riso.

- Desculpa.

_- Onde está? Vou me encontrar com você. Vamos almoçar._

- Menor idéia de onde eu esteja. Vamos nos encontrar no hotel, e de lá a gente sai.

_- Tá né. Tchau._

Coloquei o aparelho de lado, e virei para Edward, com um bico no rosto.

**Edward POV**

Ah, legal Alice, tirar a Bella de mim agora. Muito obrigado irmã. Fico te devendo uma.

Fiquei chateado com a reação da minha irmã. Claro que não era de propósito, Bella veio para cá sem ela saber, mas porra! Por que Alice tinha que pensar logo na pior hipótese? Por que não perguntou a que eu me referia? Por essas e outra que a gente se afastou.

- Posso odiar sua irmã também? – Bella disse manhosa, e me beijou.

- Mas eu não a odeio.

- Então fale isso para ela. Seria tão mais fácil para nós.

- Mas, menos excitante. – Definitivamente ficar com cagaço de alguém nos pegar deixava as coisas muito mais gostosas.

- Concordo.

- Será que ela não vai desconfiar?

- Espero que não. – Bella falou despreocupada. Mas eu não queria que sobrasse para ela. Odiava pensar que por minha causa, ela e minha família acabassem brigando.

- Quando estiverem no restaurante, me liga. Eu apareço lá com alguém.

- Não piore para o seu lado.

- Não me importo. Já estou fudido com ela mesmo.

- Ah, sabe por que eu ri? – Perguntou empolgada, e balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Ela disse que você não foi trabalhar, para foder alguém no seu apartamento.

- Bella! – Falei um pouco alterado.

- O que?

- Você riu disso?

- Ué...

- Eu sei que não temos nada entre nós, mas... Por favor, não é isso que a gente faz. – Se você soubesse como eu trato as mulheres que eu fodo...

- Eu sei Edward. Eu sei.

Deitei-nos de novo na cama, e a beijei. Ela não era qualquer uma. Definitivamente. Ela era mais inteligente, decidida e encantadora do que todas as outras mulheres que eu já conheci. Juntas.

Ficamos um tempo indeterminado na cama nos beijando. Cedo demais tivemos que tomar banho para Bella sair.

- Bella... Promete que vai enviar o endereço do restaurante?

- Não prometo nada. – Riu safada.

- Por favor. – Disse chegando por trás dela, e beijando seu pescoço.

- Não precisa Edward, ela não vai desconfiar.

- É a Alice, Bella. Ela **vai** desconfiar. – A girei na minha frente, e encostei seu corpo na porta.

- Se você se esfregar mais, eu vou ficar com o seu cheiro. Aí sim ela vai desconfiar.

- Eu ainda não passei perfume nenhum. – Falei roçando mais meu corpo no dela.

- Para com isso. Você já está excitado, e eu não vou poder cuidar disso para você. – Uma mão passeava pelo meu cabelo, e a outra começou a me alisar por cima da calça.

- Vai me enviar o endereço, né?

- Edward... – Gemeu quando eu tirei sua mão, e rocei diretamente nela.

- Por favor... – Suguei o lóbulo da orelha dela, arrancando um gemido sexy do caralho, que ficaria se repetindo na minha mente quando eu fosse cuidar dessa ereção sozinho.

- Vou pensar...

- Não pense. Faça.

- Se eu for fazer alguma coisa por impulso, não vai ser te falar o nome.

- Bella... Não seja má. – Falei cheirando o pescoço dela. Eu que ficaria com o cheiro delicioso daquela pele.

- Você que é. Eu falo. Tá bom.

- Obrigado. – Segurei seu rosto, e a beijei.

- Vai ser terrível andar assim.

- Quer que eu te ajude a melhorar? – Falei me roçando novamente nela, fazendo-a arquear o corpo.

- Sim. Por favor. Alice espera.

Levantei sua saia, cheguei a calcinha para o lado, e liberei meu pênis da calça. A puxei para o meu colo, e terminamos de uma vez com aquilo ali atrás da porta.

- Avisa o endereço, ok?

- Tá. – Ela me deu um último beijo, e saiu.

**Bella POV**

Eu havia prometido dizer para onde iríamos, mas eu não queria que Edward ficasse mal com Alice. A pequena enfezada com certeza ia tentar tirar satisfação com ele. Não sei exatamente se havia como ele ficar pior. Mas... Resolvi dificultar um pouco as coisas.

"JT's restaurant."

Como previ, ele não entendeu.

"_Não conheço. De onde tiraram isso?"_

Estávamos no restaurante do Justin Timberlake (JT), Southern Hospitality. Depois de querer encontrar personagens de seriado na rua, por que não ir a um restaurante de um cantor?

"Não quero que você fique pior."

Fui sincera.

"_Você prometeu, Love."_

Merda, e agora eu me lembrei da cara que ele faz quando me pede as coisas.

"Siga a pista: Britney Spears."

Estávamos no restaurante há mais ou menos uma hora. Alice já estava falando mal do Edward há uma meia hora. Era tão estranho ligar a imagem de vilão que Alice tinha de Edward ao Edward que eu conhecia. Será que eu me desligava tanto perto dele, que meu diploma não valia de nada? Não reconhecia nada do que ela falava nele. Era uma pessoa completamente diferente. O mocinho, não o vilão.

- Aliás, onde esteve hoje?

- Na biblioteca. Não quis te contar, para não ganhar um olhar de reprovação... como esse que está fazendo agora.

- Sabia que ia lá. Espero qu-... – Alice parou de falar, e cerrou os olhos. – Que ele **não **venha falar comigo. – Ah, Edward finalmente entendeu a charada e chegou.

- Quem?

- Edward!

- Quer ir embora?

- Não, vamos comer.

Olhei para trás, e o vi sentado em uma mesa com uma mulher de cabelos chanel vermelhos.

- Ele tem uma tara por cabelos ruivos e vermelhos, não?

Alice deu de ombros mal humorada, e eu fechei a minha boca.

Terminamos o almoço, e ela me fez andar para cima e para baixo nas ruas mais caras de Nova Iorque. Passamos o dia fazendo comprar para o humor dela ficar melhor. Como eu queria que Jasper estivesse aqui para fazer isso por ele mesmo. No dia seguinte Alice ficou no meu pé pela manhã, e nós fomos embora sem eu poder me despedir direito de Edward.

"No banheiro do aeroporto já. Foi bom enquanto durou."

Enviei a mensagem escondida, e fingi não estar ansiosa pela resposta.

"_Obrigado pela surpresa. Foi perfeito enquanto durou. Até a próxima."_

* * *

><p>Ficou pequenininho, mas esses dois sabem fazer as coisas em poucas palavras. ;)<p>

Posto novamente na segunda. Beijos!


	5. Imagem e Ação

Heye!

Já que eu tinha que ter postado ontem, e não consegui, vai um presentinho no Pov do Edward(fofo de uma figa).

Boa leitura!

Ps: povo continua lendo sem comentar. Ê laiá!

* * *

><p><strong>IMAGEM E AÇÃO<strong>

**Bella POV**

Finalmente era sexta-feira. Um mês havia se passado desde a última vez que eu e Edward havíamos nos encontrado. Se eu estava subindo pelas paredes? Oh sim! E creio que ele também. Apesar de insistir que havia perdido o medo de procurar outras mulheres, ele não havia me convencido. Era mais difícil arrancar as coisas dele pelo telefone. Ele vivia fugindo do assunto, dizendo que não queria conversar sobre aquilo comigo, que não era certo. Eu acabava deixando para lá. Fazer o que? Não podia passar pelos fios e chegar nele. Quem me dera!

Nós nos falávamos quase todos os dias antes de dormir. Algumas vezes, apenas conversávamos. Em outras, as coisas esquentavam, e nós acabávamos fazendo sexo pelo telefone mesmo. Não era a mesma coisa, me masturbar imaginando que eram os dedos dele, ou o pênis dele. A língua... Os tamanhos eram tão diferentes... Mas pelo menos, eu tinha a voz dele, e os gemidos no meu ouvido incentivando. E isso era muito bom!

Cheguei do consultório esgotada, indo jantar com Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie. Ainda não havíamos conversado sobre Edward essa noite, mas Emmett resolveu fazer as honras.

- Será que o Edward ainda está com aquela mulher que vocês viram no restaurante?

- Por que, Emmett? – Alice perguntou. Dei um gole no meu vinho, e parei para prestar atenção nele.

- O pessoal do escritório disse esses dias que não o vê com ninguém mais, que ele está todo de bom humor, não vai mais para as boates como antes. Será que tomou jeito?

Rosalie e Alice gargalharam, e Jasper ficou sério. Assim como eu fiquei.

- O que Jazz? Fala amor. – Alice alisou o braço dele.

- Por que ele não pode estar firme com essa?

- Por que ele é Edward Cullen? – Ela rolou os olhos.

- As pessoas mudam, Ali.

- Não ele.

Reprimi um comentário, mas fui solicitada na conversa por uma Alice curiosa.

- O que acha, Bella?

- Alice, não o conheço, não quero opinar.

- Mas você sabe como ele é. Pode dizer alguma coisa.

- Sei o que vocês falam. Não convivo com ele. Não é assim que se faz uma "análise" de uma pessoa.

- Pelo que você viu naquele dia. O que achou? – Bufei com a insistência dela, e resolvi brincar um pouco.

- Educado... – Fingi pensar. – Não posso negar que ele é muito, muito bonito... Lindo demais para o bem dele. – E para o meu.

- Urgh!

- Sabia que ia fazer cara feia, Ali. Mas enfim, não me pareceu ser má pessoa.

- Claro, sabe usar a lábia para atrair as mulheres. Me admiro você ter caído na dele.

- Hey, ele não foi o único Cullen a me convencer tão facilmente. – Falei e ri para ela.

- Mas eu posso. – Colocou sua taça na boca, e tomou um gole do vinho fazendo charme. - Ele não.

- Ah. Claro.

- Ele é uma pessoa egoísta, Bella.

- Ok Alice, chega desse assunto.

O crianção do Emmett escolheu esse momento para derrubar o garfo no prato, jogando comida para o alto fazendo todos rirem. O assunto Edward finalmente havia sido encerrado.

Atravessei o corredor para o meu apartamento intrigada. Por que Edward estava agindo daquela forma? Será que ele estava com a tal mulher, mas não queria me contar com medo de pararmos os nossos encontros?

Espero que não.

Tomei um banho quente para relaxar, e deitei na cama para assistir TV. Comecei a brincar com os canais, parando em um que tinha uma mulher mostrando um vibrador rosa que brilha no escuro. Assisti ao programa até terminar, e em seguida, começou um filme pornô qualquer.

Meu celular tocou no criado mudo, e eu me estiquei para pegá-lo.

_- Olá Love!_ – Love, não Bella. Alguém não estava ligando para conversar.

- Boa noite, Edward.

_- O que faz?_

- Vejo TV para pegar no sono. E você?

_- Olho para a TV enquanto falo com você. Vamos ver se a nossa programação combina. O que está passando no canal 142 aí?_ – Eu ri. Era exatamente o mesmo canal que já estava aqui.

- Por enquanto, eles estão só conversando.

_- Você estava assistindo filme pornô, Isabella?_

- Culpada!

_- Adivinhei então._

- Incrível o seu timing.

_- E agora..._ – E lá íamos nós de novo.

- O cara está de joelhos no sofá, segurando o seio dela por cima do vestido.

_- Você gostaria que eu estivesse aí fazendo isso com você?_

- Oh sim! – O telefone dele ficou no viva voz, e eu coloquei o meu também.

_- Eu iria abaixar o seu vestido, e abocanhar seu seio como ele fez. Seus seios são deliciosos, Love. Eles cabem perfeitamente na minha mão... Na minha boca..._ – Tentei falar alguma coisa, mas a minha voz não saiu. - Ela está se tocando, você está se tocando?

- N-não. – Claro, eu ia gaguejar agora. Tirei minha calcinha, e levei minha mão até meu clitóris. – Agora eu estou. Tão bom...

_- Você... está... molhada..._

- Bastante.– Coloquei dois dedos dentro de mim, e simulei os movimentos que Edward faria. - Awn, seu pênis aqui agora...

_- Porra... Tão apertada Bella..._

- Me faz gozar Edward... Seu pênis está pulsando dentro de mim... Tão gostoso... Queria tanto... ele. Todinho dentro de mim.

_- Sua mão... Uwn! Em volta do meu pau... Mais rápido B-Bella..._

Mais um pouco de baixaria, e nós gozávamos urrando o nome um do outro pelo telefone.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que nós voltássemos a falar.

_- Eu prefiro quando você grita o meu nome no meu ouvido._

- Idem.

_- Nenhuma chance da minha irmã ouvir, né?_

- De novo, não, os apartamentos não são colados.

_- Ótimo. Ah, o que vai fazer semana que vem?_

- Eu já sei, a festa da empresa aí em Nova Iorque.

_- Você... vem, B-Love?_

- Por que engasgou para falar?

_- Não sei. E então, vem?_

- Sim. Alice vai nos levar para comprar as roupas amanhã.

_- Vai usar um lingerie sexy para mim, Love?_

- Quem sabe? E você, vai estar impecável em seu terno?

_- Não._

- Não?

_- Vou usar smoking._

- Oh merda! Vamos ter que manter distância um do outro.

_- Vai ser um desafio não poder te tocar._

- Idem. – Eu bocejei, e Edward riu. – O que?

_- Você é sempre a primeira a cair no sono._

- Desculpa se meu avô não me deixou uma empresa, e eu tenho que ralar para ter meu dinheiro.

_- Ouch!_

- Estou brincando, ok?

_- Eu sei. Agora vai dormir, amor, você está com sono, e eu estou te perturbando._ – Bocejei novamente enquanto ele falava. – _Viu?_

- Você suga as minhas energias até pelo telefone.

_- Eu sou um Dementador moderno._

- Para de ver Harry Potter, seu nerd! – A gargalhada gostosa dele soou do outro lado, e eu quase desisti de dormir para fazê-lo rir de novo. - Boa noite Edward. Tenha bons sonhos.

_- Você também Bella. Sonhe comigo._

- Assim será provavelmente. Tchau.

_- Idem. Tchau._

E assim foi.

**Edward POV**

Por que raios eu tinha eventos nos fins de semana? Por que eu não podia ser como uma pessoa qualquer, e dormir até tarde, e sair de noite? Eu **tinha **que ter almoços, brunchs, e outras coisas chatas afins, que me impedissem de sumir no fim de semana.

Eu estava inquieto, e sabia exatamente o que era. Uma semana que eu não via Bella. Eu queria fugir para Washington e vê-la. Conversar com ela pessoalmente.

Porra, eu acho que eu tenho que arrumar alguma coisa para fazer que distraia a minha mente. Já estou começando a achar meio estranha essa presença dela na minha mente. É toda hora, por qualquer coisa. Mesmo que eu não queria alguma coisa surge na minha frente, e lá está o nome dela vagando de novo.

Eu não conseguia nem olhar para outra mulher! Obviamente, quando eu fazia, começavam as comparações com Bella. Eu acho que eu estava ficando mais exigente do que era. Encontrei a perfeição, e quero que todas sejam como ela. Não, claro que não. Eu não quero que todas sejam como ela. Eu quero a única e original. Nenhuma se compara, e nunca vai se comparar.

Eu definitivamente tinha que ocupar a minha mente. Acho que ela ia ficar com medo se me ouvisse falar com tanta possessividade assim.

- Senhor Cullen, o senhor está bem? Edward, docinho.

Saí dos meus devaneios ao ouvir a voz da senhora Daley. Meus olhos entraram em foco, e a vi parada de pé em frente à minha mesa, com um semblante um tanto quanto preocupado.

- Eu?

- Está distante. Telefonei, bati na porta, e o senhor não respondeu. Fiquei preocupada, e resolvi entrar. Voltei a chamar, mas o senhor continuou viajando.

- Estou preocupado com uma coisa. Ainda não sei quem escolher para cantar na festa daqui um mês.

- O senhor anda desatento desde que voltou de Washington. Algo lá mexeu bastante com sua cabeça.

- Estou tão diferente assim? – Arqueei uma sobrancelha para minha secretária, que nem se importou. Bella teria mordido o lábio.

- Todos comentam sobre o fato de não estar mais com mulheres por aí, e estar passeando mais pela empresa, não enfurnado em sua sala trabalhando.

- Caramba! – Meus empregados não têm vida. Cambada de fofoqueiros. - Bom, acho que foi uma mudança para melhor. Então, não tem problemas.

- Não mesmo. – Senhora Daley confirmou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. - Vim avisar que o senhor tem uma reunião com o Conselho em menos de cinco minutos. Achei que tivesse esquecido.

- Não esqueci não, provavelmente levantaria correndo em algum momento. Obrigada.

- De nada. Com licença.

Estava tão na cara assim que eu estava diferente? Eu me sentia diferente, mas achei que ninguém repararia. Nunca achei que arrumar uma amiga fosse fazer tão bem para mim.

Fui para minha reunião com o Conselho, que levou o dia quase todo. Eu estava exausto ao extremo por ter passado o dia discutindo sobre números, porcentagens, planos de ampliação, e afins. Eu amava aquela empresa, mas ficar o dia todo sentado com um monte de homem, conversando sobre essas coisas em uma segunda-feira, matava qualquer um.

Enquanto dávamos uma pausa para um café e banheiro, fui para a janela de vidro olhar o trânsito e esfriar a cabeça. Com as mãos no bolso, comecei a alisar meu celular. Em um impulso levei-o ao meu ouvido.

_- Olá!_ – Bella atendeu empolgada.

- Oi.

_- Ligando no meio do expediente com essa voz... Algum problema, Edward?_

- Não, estou no intervalo de uma reunião chata.

_- Tome um café para ficar mais disposto. Aposto que tem um monte de engravatado fazendo isso ao seu redor._

- Tem. E o que pediu o intervalo agora, saiu da sala com a secretária.

_- Não ria das roupas amarrotadas quando eles voltarem para a sala._

_- _Vai ser impossível.

_- O cabelo dela provavelmente vai estar despenteado._

- Bella, você quer que eu fique distraído durante a reunião?

_- Imaginando o sexo alheio? Que nojo Edward! Sabia que você era pervertido, mas não tanto. – _Bella disse em meio a risadas.

- Vou imaginar com você então. – Entrei na brincadeira.

_- Com ela ou com ele? Não vou curtir nenhum dos dois. Ou talvez... Como ele é?_

- Bella! – Praticamente gritei ao telefone, fazendo-a gargalhar. – Isso não se faz, amor. E os dois são velhos e feios. Não são o seu tipo.

_- E qual é o meu tipo?_

_- _Eu. – Falei simplesmente.

_- Um... _– Bella parou um tempo para pensar. -_ Não. Teria que ser alguém que more mais perto. Sexo pelo telefone é bom, mas presencial é tão melhor..._

- Isabella, Isabella. Então dormiremos sem nos falar hoje?

_- Não me lembro de ter dito que não queria..._

- Você é louca.

_- Muito._

- Preciso desligar agora. Beijos, e obrigada por melhorar o meu humor. Até mais tarde.

_- Sempre que precisar. Até mais tarde. Mil beijos._

Mais uma vez eu fiquei melhor depois de conversar com ela.

Eu devia ser um porre de pessoa. Para os meus próprios funcionários notarem minhas mudanças, é porque a coisa era feia.

Mas quem se importa?

Voltei para a minha reunião bem melhor agora. Evitando olhar para o senhor com terno amarrotado sentado quase à minha frente. Bella me pagava!

Acabei descobrindo nessa reunião que Alice havia sido convidada para trabalhar aqui. No meu lugar, no caso. Era muito bom eu ser o Presidente da empresa, e só saber disso depois de todo mundo. Mas se eu tivesse vindo àquela reunião... Eu não teria dormido com Bella.

Provavelmente eles estavam achando que como éramos irmãos, Alice havia me contado. E eu fiz eles acharem isso, e fingi uma perda de memória. A troca de cargos/cidades na verdade havia sido oferecida tanto para ela, quanto para Emmett. Eles deviam resolver se algum deles ia querer vir trabalhar aqui, e nós trocaríamos as Presidências. E eu ficava boiando no meio de tudo.

Duvidava muito que algum deles ia querer fazer isso. Talvez por isso não tenham me contado nada.

Seria perfeito morar em Washington.

Enfim, a reunião acabou, e eu corri para fora da empresa para chegar logo em casa, e fazer uma ligação muito importante.

Era terça-feira da semana seguinte, meia noite, e eu estava sentado no escritório do meu apartamento com um copo de uísque na mão. O aparelho de som tocava uma música baixa e relaxante nos meus ouvidos.

Senti o celular vibrar ao meu lado na cadeira, e o peguei. Estranhei quando vi o nome Bella no visor. Ela nunca me ligava tão tarde.

- Bella, algum problema? – Dei uma de Alice, e nem a deixei falar.

_- Não consegui dormir. – _Falou com a voz estranha.

_- _Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Larguei o copo em cima da mesinha do meu lado, e sentei direito na poltrona.

_- Não... Quer dizer... Mais ou menos. Não foi comigo, mas me abalou um pouco._

- É algum caso de paciente, que você não pode contar?

_- Sim. E nem devia me abalar assim._

- Não mesmo. Seja forte para transmitir segurança ao seu paciente, e ajudá-lo a superar o problema dele. – De onde saiu isso?

_- Obrigada. _– Ouvi um sorriso na voz dela, e relaxei na cadeira de novo.

- É só ligar. Vamos, agora sorria para mim. Sabe o que eu estava pensando hoje?

- _Algo que não presta. Aposto. _– Riu me provocando.

- Até você, amor? – **O QUE? **Desde quando eu a chamo assim? - Não é nada disso. Eu pensei em arrumar um cachorro. – Bella gargalhou do outro lado. A idéia do cachorro não era real, sorri também ao notar meu objetivo alcançado, ouvi-la sorrir.

- _Apostou com alguém por quanto tempo conseguiria mantê-lo vivo?_

- Eu acho que vou te tirar de perto dos meus irmãos. Você já foi mais legal comigo.

_- Desculpa. – _Falou sem fôlego. -_ Mas por que a idéia do cachorro agora?_

- É mentira Bella. Era só para fazer você sorrir.

- _Poxa... Obrigada de novo._

- De nada. E eu saberia sim cuidar de um cachorro.

_- Edward... _– Bella chamou usando um tom sério dessa vez. - _Você está se sentindo sozinho? _– Ela me surpreendia quando se preocupava comigo dessa maneira.

- Por que isso agora?

_- Por causa do exemplo que usou. Desculpa. Não quero dar uma de psicóloga com você a essa hora. Foi uma pergunta de amiga mesmo. Sabe que eu me preocupo por você não ter voltado ainda a sua vida galinha depois da operação._

- Obrigado pela preocupação, Bella. E não adianta insistir, espertinha, não me sinto confortável para falar com você sobre esse assunto das minhas... galinnhagens... Nossa! – Ri da palavra, e ela riu junto. - E ponto. Quanto à minha solidão-

_- Não fala assim. – _Voltou a ficar com a voz estranha.

- Só completando. Eu já me sentia assim antes. Então, não precisa ficar preocupada com o fato de eu não ter voltado ao que era antes ter influenciado nisso.

- _Eu vou chorar de novo. Para. _– Falou com a voz já embargada.

- Não Bella, por favor, não chore. Eu estou bem. Você tem sido uma boa amiga para mim. Por favor. – Ela respirou fundo, e ficamos um tempo em silêncio. – Bella?

Não respondeu. Deve ter conseguido dormir. Encerrei a ligação, e fui para o meu quarto dormir também. Sozinho. Entendi agora a associação que ela fez com o cachorro. Eu realmente ia me sentir melhor se tivesse um aqui. E melhor ainda eu ficaria se ela estivesse aqui para me abraçar. Confortar.

Devagar Bella conseguia quebrar minhas barreiras, e fazer com que eu me abrisse para ela. Não via problemas de conversar sobre a minha família. Ao invés de me julgar como eles faziam, me apoiava, e dizia entender pelo que eu estava passando. De vez em quando me ligava no meio da tarde rindo, dizendo que havia acabado de brigar com Alice ou Emmett porque foi me defender de alguma coisa. Eu já nem reclamava mais com ela por isso. No fundo queria que Bella conseguisse quebrar a casca deles.

Acordei no dia seguinte, e a primeira coisa que fiz quando deu o horário dela acordar, foi ligar. Para ela.

- Bom dia!

_- Bom dia._

- Ainda desanimada, ou com sono?

_- Sono._

- Que bom.

_- Ainda não tive tempo de ficar desanimada de novo._

- Am-Bella... – Quase a chamo de amor de novo. Que porra era essa gora? – Não fique assim. Por favor, vou me sentir culpado. Você ligou para eu te animar, e eu piorei.

_- Estou brincando. Ainda preocupada com você, mas não estou triste._

- Esqueça a preocupação, vai. Já disse que estou bem. Não sei se você chegou a ouvir, mas eu disse que você tem sido uma boa amiga para mim. Tem me ajudado bastante.

- _Não. Não ouvi. Desculpa, te deixei falando sozinho. _– Disse manhosa.

- Está tudo bem. Vamos esquecer isso, ok?

_- Ok. Me deu vontade de te abraçar._

- Eu dormi com a mesma vontade ontem.

- _Que injusto._

_-_ Muito.

Conversamos por mais um tempo, até eu me convencer de que ela estava realmente bem. Desliguei querendo abraçá-la, beijá-la, confortá-la, colocá-la no meu colo e agradecer pela existência dela.

Bella me deixou louco.

Louco por ela.

Enfeitiçado.

Encantado.

Apaixonado.

Nunca fiquei assim por ninguém. Só ela mexe comigo dessa forma. Só ela é desejada como minha. Para mim. Não preciso nem pensar duas vezes, eu me apaixonei por ela. Eu a amo.

Fiquei igual a um idiota rindo de pé do no box. Primeira vez que eu sentia aquilo. Eu, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, amo Isabella Marie Swan. O garanhão de Nova Iorque prendeu seu coração ao de uma bela mulher.

E estava muito feliz com isso.

Por isso eu não a tiro da minha cabeça desde que a vi. A admiração que eu senti por ela na piscina e no dia seguinte no hotel, nada mais era do que o amor crescendo dentro de mim. Ela já me tinha na mão dela quando me beijou, e ajudou a me livrar de Tanya.

Pena que alguns detalhes tem que me atrapalhar. Mas não vou pensar neles agora. Vou aproveitar o meu estado de felicidade pela descoberta, e vou me deixar esquecer isso.

Depois eu me preocupo.

Ou não.

A sexta-feira havia chegado, e eu ainda precisava escolher algum cantor para a festa.

Pesquisei algumas coisas entre os funcionários, mas definitivamente não estava nos meus planos colocar um pré-adolescente de 16 anos no palco. A música dele não era **TÃO** ruim, mas... Será que as pessoas não entendiam o tipo de evento? Um... Não.

Meu celular tocou, e eu atendi sem nem olhar quem era.

- Alô.

_- Helloooo!_

- Olá Bella! Estamos animados.

_- Sim! Estava almoçando com os seus pais e a Alice. Ela está doente, manhosa que só, e fomos fazer uma visita. E ela nem falou mal de você hoje._

- Nossa. – Disse sem empolgação. - Está tudo bem com ela?

_- Está sim. Liga para ela._

- Vai achar que eu estou querendo algo. Já tentei fazer isso várias vezes antes.

_- Um... Tudo bem então. Era só isso só. Queria compartilhar o meu bom humor com você. Tenho que desligar agora. – _Que vontade que eu tive de ver o sorriso dela agora.

- Fico feliz também por saber que está feliz. Vamos trabalhar então. Beijos amor! – Puta que pariu! Controle-se Edward!

- Beijos!

Desliguei o celular reparando um grande detalhe. Bella não tinha um toque só dela no meu telefone. Eu não fazia idéia de qual era a música preferida dela, qual cantor ela gostava...

Uma idéia surgiu na minha cabeça. Seja qual for a música preferida dela, Bella a ouvirá ao vivo na festa da empresa. Seja a banda que for, o cantor ou cantora que for. E eu faço questão de dançar com ela. Na frente de todos.

Eu só precisava descobrir agora, qual música é essa.

Vou copiar a informação.

_- Olá Edward!_

- Oi mãe! Eu preciso de um favor seu.

- Fale.

- Ainda está com Alice? Responda apenas sim ou não.

_- Sim. Como sabe...?_

- Tá, eu preciso que você ouça a música que toca quando a Bella liga para ela.

- _Como assim meu filho?_

- Eu preciso saber qual é a música preferida dela. – Falei como se fosse super normal.

- _Imagino então como você descobriu onde estou._

- Mãe... Seja discreta.

- _Eu estou na cozinha. Ela está no quarto, não me ouve._

- Todo cuidado é pouco. Mas hein, faça esse favor.

- _Não preciso. A música é I've Got You Under My Skin._

_- _Ela é fã de Sinatra? – Minha mãe riu.

_- Sim. Ela é apaixonada por música. Igual a uma certa pessoa que conheço. – _Sorri sem graça. Óbvio que minha mãe já tinha sacado tudo.

- Obrigado mãe.

- _Bella é uma mulher muito especial Edward._

_- _Eu sei disso mãe. Eu sei. – E a amo.

- _Eu sei que sabe. Beijos querido._

_- _Beijo mãe.

Arrumei a música como toque dela no meu celular, e fiquei ouvindo-a o resto do dia.

Virei adolescente bobo agora. Interessante.

Dei uma olhada pela Internet, e descobri que o Michael Bublé ainda tinha essa música em seu repertório. Ótimo, eu gosto do cara, e já ouvi Bella cantarolando uma música dele. Perfeito!

- Senhora Daley, avise aos encarregados da festa que o cantor já foi escolhido. Michael Bublé. Insisto que seja esse. Se precisar, paguem a mais. Que eles façam o que for para conseguí-lo. – Disse pelo telefone.

_- Sim senhor Cullen._

- Obrigado.

Próximo passo, convidar Bella para a festa.

Quase um mês depois de ter começado as negociações, havia acabado de receber a notícia de que Michael Bublé foi confirmado como o cantor da festa. Nem precisamos pagar a mais. O que sinceramente foi bom. Eu já podia colocar o restante dos meus planos em prática. Mas eu teria que arrumar um jeito de fazer Bella ir à festa. Alice provavelmente vai querer deixá-la de fora, e eu faço questão da presença dela lá.

Cheguei ao meu apartamento depois do trabalho em um elevado grau de excitação. Apenas para variar um pouco do meu estado de loucura total, fiquei o dia todo com minha mente viajando, pensando em Bella.

Tomei um banho gelado para melhorar a minha situação, mas foi em vão. Era o meu dia de ganhar bolas azuis!

Deitei na minha cama para ver um pouco de TV e tentar distrair a mente um pouco. Novamente não adiantou nada, e parei em um filme pornô. Se eu já estava mal antes...

Tive que apelar para o telefone.

- Olá Love!

_- Boa noite, Edward._

- O que faz?

_- Vejo TV para pegar no sono. E você?_

- Olho para a TV enquanto falo com você. Vamos ver se a nossa programação combina. O que está passando no canal 142 aí? – Claro que era a mesma coisa, nossa operadora de TV por Assinatura era a mesma.

_- Por enquanto, eles estão só conversando. _– Ela não teve nem tempo de mudar de canal. Já estava assistindo antes?

- Você estava assistindo filme pornô, Isabella?

_- Culpada! – _Ela foi feita para mim! Não tinha dúvidas!

- Adivinhei então.

_- Incrível o seu timing._

- E agora...

_- O cara está de joelhos no sofá, segurando o seio dela por cima do vestido._

- Você gostaria que eu estivesse aí fazendo isso com você?

_- Oh sim!_ – Bella meio que gemeu entrando no clima, e ambos os celulares entraram no viva voz.

- Eu iria abaixar o seu vestido, e abocanhar seu seio como ele fez. Seus seios são deliciosos, Love. Eles cabem perfeitamente na minha mão... Na minha boca... Ela está se tocando, você está se tocando?

_- N-não._ – Mas eu já estava. Minha mão já se movia no meu pau me dando prazer. – _Agora eu estou. Tão bom..._

- Você... está... molhada...

_- Bastante. Awn, seu pênis aqui agora... _– Eu imaginei... Porra!

- Porra... Tão apertada Bella...

_- Me faz gozar Edward... __Seu pênis está pulsando dentro de mim... Tão gostoso... Queria tanto... ele. Todinho dentro de mim._

- Sua mão... Uwn! Em volta do meu pau... Mais rápido B-Bella...

Poucos minutos depois consegui finalmente me satisfazer. E ainda tive a incrível voz da minha Bella no meu ouvido.

Esperei até meus sentidos voltarem ao normal para voltar a falar.

- Eu prefiro quando você grita o meu nome no meu ouvido.

_- Idem._

- Nenhuma chance da minha irmã ouvir, né?

-_ De novo, não, os apartamentos não são colados. _– Disse rindo.

- Ótimo. Ah, o que vai fazer semana que vem? – Diz que vem para cá, eu preciso te ver.

_- Eu já sei, a festa da empresa aí em Nova Iorque. – _Bom. Não esconderam dela. Agora faltava saber se...

- Você... vem, B-Love?

_- Por que engasgou para falar?_

_-_ Não sei. E então, vem?

_- Sim. Alice vai nos levar para comprar as roupas amanhã. – _Eu devia estar sonhando! Eu a veria? Porra!

- Vai usar um lingerie sexy para mim, Love?

_- Quem sabe? E você, vai estar impecável em seu terno?_

- Não.

_- Não?_

- Vou usar smoking.

_- Oh merda! Vamos ter que manter distância um do outro._

- Vai ser um desafio não poder te tocar.

_- Idem._ – Ela bocejou, e eu ri. – _O que?_

- Você é sempre a primeira a cair no sono.

_- Desculpa se meu avô não me deixou uma empresa, e eu tenho que ralar para ter meu dinheiro._

- Ouch!

_- Tô brincando, ok?_

- Eu sei. Agora vai dormir, amor, você está com sono, e eu estou te perturbando. – Ela bocejou novamente enquanto eu falava. – Viu?

_- Você suga as minhas energias até pelo telefone._

- Eu sou um Dementador moderno. – Citando Harry Potter? Fudi minha cabeça!

_- Para de ver Harry Potter, seu nerd!_ – Nerd? Eu? Gargalhei. Só Bella mesmo. - _Boa noite Edward. Tenha bons sonhos._

- Você também Bella. Sonhe comigo.

_- Assim será provavelmente. Tchau._

- Idem. Tchau.

E assim foi. Como todos os outros dias.

Eu preciso dessa mulher para mim.

E eu vou ter.

* * *

><p>Edward apaixonadooooooo! Coisa fofa!<p>

Continuo querendo o Edward para mim. Ai ai.

Volto quarta. Bjo!


	6. Genius

**Finjam que eu não sumi daqui. Hehehe**

**Vocês muitas que favoritaram, cadê os reviews?**

**Juro que não mordo!**

* * *

><p><strong>GENIUS<strong>

**POV Edward**

Levantei na quinta-feira com o pé direito. Amanhã é sexta-feira, e logo viria sábado. Eu veria Bella amanhã, e no dia seguinte a pediria para ficar comigo. Foda-se se não pudermos morar na mesma cidade! Foda-se se minha família não aceitar! Foda-se a porra toda! Eu preciso ter Bella em meus braços, acariciar seu rosto, e saber que ela é minha. Para sempre.

Eu começo a pensar nessa mulher, e me perco. Saio da minha órbita! Não. Acho que o certo aqui é pensar nela, e voltar para a minha órbita. A Senhora Daley tem razão ao falar que Bella foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Nunca me senti tão feliz antes.

Cheguei ao trabalho um pouco Alice demais para o meu gosto, dando bom dia para todas e cantarolando. Acho que eu até devo ter me empolgado e dançado em algum momento. O mundo colorido e musical de Alice havia me infectado hoje.

Passei o dia tão empolgado, que nem o percebi passar. Quitei meus compromissos todos, e sentei satisfeito na cadeira do escritório. Mais um dia estava terminando. Que venha sexta-feira.

Peguei o celular, e fiz uma ligação que deixaria meu dia muito mais feliz.

_- A-_

- Atrapalho?

_- Não Edward. Como está?_

- Podia estar melhor. Sábado não chega.

_- É depois de amanhã, relaxa._

- Ainda é muito tempo. Estou curioso para ver o que você vai usar.

_- Pergunta para Alice, ela sabe._

- Claro, só um segundo que eu ligo para ela.

_- Engraçadinho._

- Sempre ela que te veste?

_- Sim. Sempre o papo da estilista frustrada. Já nem ligo mais. – _O telefone do escritório começou a tocar, e tive que atendê-lo.

_- Só um segundo._

Era o meu pai, queria conversar alguma coisa comigo. Porra! Deixei-o esperando enquanto me despedia de Bella.

- Bella, infelizmente vou ter que desligar.

_- A gente se fala depois._

- Com certeza. Beijos amor, contando os segundos para te ver.

_- Ok exagerado. Você não vai se arrepender. Beijos! Até. – _Exagerado não, apaixonado.

Desliguei o celular, e voltei ao telefone. Meu pai estava rindo de alguma coisa com alguém, acho que minha mãe e Alice. Tive que esperá-lo acabar de rir da piada para falar. E depois de cinco minutos de conversa, ele queria apenas confirmar que chegariam amanhã pela manhã, e o hotel para onde iriam. Sério, por que ele não esperou mais alguns minutos para ligar?

Foda-se! Não vou abalar meu bom humor!

Avisei que não viria trabalhar amanhã, e fui para casa ainda no meu dia de Alice. Porra de viadagem essa! Nunca pensei que fosse ficar tão retardado depois de me apaixonar. Todo mundo é assim, ou é só comigo mesmo?

**\|/\|/**

**POV Bella**

Havia acabado de me jogar na cadeira do consultório, quando meu celular resolveu tocar na bolsa, que eu havia jogado do outro lado. Pensei em deixá-lo tocar, mas me levantei e atendi.

- A-

_- Atrapalho?_ – Por que Edward e Alice nunca me deixam atender ao telefone direito?

- Não Edward. Como está?

_- Podia estar melhor. Sábado não chega._

- É depois de amanhã, relaxa.

_- Ainda é muito tempo. Estou curioso para ver o que você vai usar._

- Pergunta para Alice, ela sabe.

_- Claro, só um segundo que eu ligo para ela._

- Engraçadinho.

_- Sempre ela que te veste?_

- Sim. Sempre o papo da estilista frustrada. Já nem ligo mais.

_- Só um segundo._ – Edward falou alguma coisa com outra pessoa, e voltou ao celular. –_- Bella, infelizmente vou ter que desligar._

- A gente se fala depois.

_- Com certeza. Beijos amor, contando os segundos para te ver._

- Ok exagerado. Você não vai se arrepender. Beijos! Até.

Foi uma semana corrida para mim. Tive que atender os pacientes de sexta todos durante a semana, e aturar Alice fazendo planos para o nosso fim de semana em Nova Iorque. A festa seria no sábado, mas nós iríamos hoje, quinta, de madrugada, chegaríamos na manhã de sexta, e ficaríamos até domingo. Eu já estava cansada de tanto passear em pensamento com ela.

Era madrugada da nossa partida, e eu estava bocejando no corredor do prédio, esperando Alice acabar de beijar Jasper na porta para sairmos.

Entramos no elevador com as trocentas malas dela, e minha amiga abriu um enorme sorriso para mim.

- O que? Por que esse sorriso todo?

- Meu irmão realmente está apaixonado. – O quem? Está o que? Franzi a testa para ela, e comecei a gaguejar.

- O-o... C-c-como assim? – Jasper olhou para mim, e riu.

- Edward! – Oi?

Será que ele tinha se envolvido com aquela tal de Walsh? Será que realmente já tinha tentado transar com ela, conseguido, e agora fugia do assunto sem saber como ia me contar? Que bom!

Como assim que bom? Meu coração começou a acelerar, e eu achei que fosse desmaiar no elevador. Eu sabia que um dia nós íamos acabar conhecendo outras pessoas, ou até mesmo que a rotina fosse se meter entre nós, e não poderíamos mais nos encontrar. Mas não achei que fosse tão cedo. Comecei a sentir falta dele antecipadamente. Edward era uma pessoa incrível, e eu estava amando conhecê-lo, ser amiga dele.

- Alice...

- Ouve.

- Ok.

- Meu pai ligou para ele hoje cedo, aí ele estava falando com alguém. Sabe como ele se despediu da pessoa? – Perguntou empolgada.

- Eu te amo?

- Eu estaria morta se fosse assim! Mas não, ele chamou a pessoa de amor.

Olhei para Alice ainda com seu enorme sorriso no rosto, e me deixei respirar um pouco mais aliviada. Amor. Love. Foi Carlisle que ligou quando estávamos nos falando hoje. Eu era o "amor" do Edward. Ele me chamou de Love, e Carlisle entendeu errado.

- Alice...

- Você não acha que foi muito? Eu acho! Para Edward, foi um grande passo! Juntando com o que Emmett falou no outro dia...

- Não sei Alice, não sei.

- Sem graça.

- Jasper, por favor, cuida da sua esposa. Ela anda Alice além do normal.

- TPM. – Ele respondeu rápido, querendo fugir do assunto.

- Por dois meses? Socorro! Inova na cama, dá um laxante, leva para viajar, fazer compras... Tira o estresse do corpo dessa pessoa!

- Para de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? – Alice empurrou meu ombro de cara feia.

- Não. Você merece. – A irmã do Emmett me deu careta, e cruzou os braços, enfezada.

Sexta-feira, nove horas da manhã. Estava morrendo de sono, me arrastando pelos cantos. O voo atrasou, o aeroporto estava confuso, Alice ficou pentelhando falando sobre Edward, e eu não consegui dormir nada.

Cheguei ao aeroporto com a família Cullen, e fomos recebidos por Edward. Alice arregalou os olhos quando o viu parado ali, e eu confesso que fiquei surpresa também.

Mas surpresa a parte, que visão do paraíso, descer de um avião e ver Edward esperando por você. De terno.

De terno?

Cansaço? Que cansaço?

Ao invés de olhar para sua família, ele olhou para mim, e sorriu envergonhado. Como se estivesse pedindo desculpas por ter ido até lá.

Carlisle e Esme o abraçaram, e ele cumprimentou Alice e Rosalie com um beijo no rosto. Apertou a mão do irmão e de Jasper, e os abraçou. Para mim, apenas um acenou com a mão e um "oi".

Eu o cumprimentaria melhor mais tarde.

Alice não colou do meu lado para me manter longe dele, o que eu agradeci mil vezes.

Fomos para os nossos dois carros alugados, e Edward parou ao lado de uma BMW. Rosalie me viu salivando tempo demais por aquela coisa linda, e passou esbarrando em mim, me tirando do transe. Além do pacote todo, ele tem um carro maravilhoso daqueles. Ok!

- Então, vou pegar um táxi aqui na porta para ir até a biblioteca. – Falei já me afastando.

- Não pode esperar? – Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha perguntando.

- Eu disse que eu ia logo... Não sei quando você vai me deixar livre de novo. – Me fingi de sonsa.

- Alice, filha, deixe Bella ir aonde quer. – Esme colocou uma mão no ombro dela, espero eu, acalmando a fera. - Sabemos que amanhã você não vai dar folga para ela nos preparativos para a festa. Vá Bella, nós levamos suas malas.

-Sua rata de biblioteca.

Chequei mentalmente se eu tinha tudo o que queria na bolsa, e após confirmar insisti na biblioteca.

- Mary Alice Cullen Witlock, a senhora está muito chata comigo. Não sou criança. Estou indo.

- Tudo bem, né?

- Bella, eu te dou uma carona. – Reprimi um sorriso quando Edward falou, e ignorei o resto das pessoas atrás de mim.

- Eu pego um táxi, não tem problema.

- Vai ficar na fila eternamente. Anda, entra aí. Seja a primeira a sentar em meus bancos de couro.

Couro...

Dei um rápido aceno me despedindo dos outros, e voei para o banco do carona.

- Adoro essas suas bolsas enormes. – Edward sussurrou. - E o que elas escondem

- Também tenho algumas coisinhas de couro para estrear. – Sorri maliciosa para ele. – Terno? Fugindo do trabalho?

- Você não queria me ver de terno? Cá estou.

- Te odeio.

- Por que?

- Porque quero te beijar, e não posso.

- O vidro é escuro. – Disse já vindo para cima de mim, e me beijando.

Que beijo!

- Porra... É viciante. – Falei quando nos separamos.

- Demais. - Edward se arrumou no banco, engatando o cinto no lugar. - E eu já estou louco por você. – Olhei para o colo dele, e vi o monstro que queria pular para fora da calça.

Inclinei até seu ouvido, e passei a mão do joelho à virilha dele.

- Por que estamos aqui ainda? Estamos perdendo tempo.

Edward acelerou o carro e saiu do estacionamento cantando pneus.

- Só não me mate. Por favor.

Ele riu, e abaixou a capota do carro.

Assim que chegamos ao apartamento, nós nos agarramos atrás da porta.

- Porra... Deliciosa...

- Como eu senti falta de apertar essa sua bunda gostosa...

- Aperte Bella, fique a vontade.

Tirei a calça dele, e quando pensei que ele fosse ficar apenas de cueca...

- Posso ficar a vontade com ele também? Tenho que provar do seu mel de novo. Sabe, para continuar voltando.

- Por favor.

Puxei-o pela gravata, e o encostei em outra parede. Só para ter o prazer de puxá-lo daquela forma mesmo. Abri a camisa dele, e desci beijando seu peito, seu abdômen definido, até chegar naquele membro pulsando e pedindo a minha boca.

- Ca-ra-lho!

Fiz Edward gozar na minha boca, e o deixei parado se recuperando na porta.

- Espere cinco minutos, e vá para o seu quarto.

Saí correndo para lá, rindo como uma criança. Tranquei a porta por dentro, e troquei de roupa. Vesti um maiô de couro preto com um zíper na frente, meias pretas, e salto alto da mesma cor.

Depois virei a poltrona para porta, e fui tirar a tranca para Edward entrar.

Sentei na cadeira com as pernas abertas, uma mão já puxando o zíper para baixo, e me preparei para ele, que entrou logo em seguida.

- Puta que pariu!

Puxei o zíper para cima de novo, e esperei Edward cruzar o pequeno espaço entre nós.

Ele já estava nu, e andava lentamente. Suas mãos estavam fechadas ao lado do corpo, e seu peito subia e descia conforme ele respirava. O sorriso torto que ele tinha no rosto estava tirando o meu fôlego, e a visão dele andando até mim estava me deixando mais e mais excitada.

Edward segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos, e me beijou. Suas mãos começaram a caminhar pelo meu pescoço, meus braços, ele apertou o meu quadril. Um braço dele laçou a minha cintura, e fui colocada de pé. Ele pegou minha mão, e me girou na frente dele.

- Linda. Perfeita.

- Vai ficar só olhando? – Edward soltou um riso pelo nariz, e abriu um sorriso torto.

- Você não devia ter dito isso.

Ele enfiou o rosto nos meus seios, e ficou beijando, chupando, e mordiscando enquanto abria o zíper de novo. O maiô caiu do meu corpo junto com a meia calça, e Edward me sentou de volta. Ele puxou o banquinho da poltrona, sentando na minha frente. Meus sapatos se foram, e meus pés foram colocados um de cada lado do corpo dele. Eu fiquei aberta, exposta ali.

- Só esperando por mim.

Edward arrumou o banquinho, e afundou o rosto entre as minhas pernas, tirando o resto de consciência que eu tinha.

- Goza na minha boca, amor.

- Awn...

Edward movia sua língua com maestria, e eu puxava seu cabelo, ou grudava as unhas no braço da poltrona.

- Edwaaaaaa... Uwn!

- Isso, Bella...

Ele começou a mover seus dedos dentro de mim enquanto usava sua língua para estimular meu clitóris, eu não me aguentei, gritando ao chegar a mais um orgasmo.

Meu corpo escorregou na poltrona, e Edward me pegou no colo, me levando para a cama.

- Dorme um pouco. – Beijou meu nariz enquanto ainda estava inclinado sobre mim. - Você estava com uma cara de cansada de dar dó.

- Ah, obrigada.

- Ainda assim linda. Mas cansada.

- Muito.

Edward deitou do outro lado, e me puxou para deitar no peito dele. Apaguei em poucos segundos sem entender algo que ele murmurou no meu cabelo.

Ouvi meu telefone tocar no fundo mas não quis me mover de cima de Edward para atender.

- Bella?

- Hum...?

- Seu celular.

- Fui seqüestrada. Me perdi. Urgh! – Edward riu, e tremeu debaixo de mim.

- Parou.

Cinco minutos depois... Tocando novamente.

- Acho que eu tenho que atender.

- Também acho.

Levantei e catei o celular na bolsa.

- Alô.

_- Se a Alice reclamar mais uma vez no meu ouvido, eu juro que reclamo o dobro no seu._

- Também te amo, Jasper. Vai dar conta da sua esposa, e me esquece.

_- Bella, Bella, se Alice te pega com essa voz de sono..._ – Boa Bella!

- Eu...

_- Eu penso diferente dela. Você sabe. Quando você chegar a gente conversa._

- Não con-...

_- Não vou contar._

- Obrigada. Até mais.

_- Até!_

Desliguei o celular, e respirei fundo.

- Jasper sempre prestou mais atenção nas pessoas. – Edward murmurou.

- Antes ele que Alice. – Falei deitando de frente para ele.

- Sem dúvida.

- Vou indo então.

- Vai falar o que para ela?

- Que ela foi uma empata-foda de novo? – Edward riu. – Que você me deu uma carona até a biblioteca, ela estava fechada, sim, está, para reforma, e nós fomos passear pelos museus.

- Até as três da tarde?

- Isso tudo já?

- Sim.

- Eu devia ficar mais culpada por isso. Mas não consigo. É tão bom... Não cria culpa.

- O que?

- Mentir para ela. E isso. – Apontei de mim para ele. – Não parece ser errado. Quer dizer, não é, mas...

- Entendi. E se quiser contar para ela, eu estarei do seu lado. – Puxou minha mão esquerda e a beijou. - Conta comigo.

- Obrigada Edward. – Soltei nossas mãos e acariciei seu rosto. - Você não é essa pessoa terrível que tenta ser.

- É. Eu sei. – Deu um sorriso fraco.

Beijei seus lábios rapidamente, e levantei para trocar de roupa, e voltar para o hotel.

Paramos na porta do apartamento para nos despedir, mas não sem antes provocá-lo um pouco.

- Ansioso pela roupa de amanhã? – Falei passando a mão pelo peito nu dele. Aliás, ele estava todo nu me apertando contra a porta.

- Muito! Você também... Doida para me ver de smoking. – Falou beijando o meu pescoço. - Alice, eu te mato por me tirar daqui!

- Você vai ficar lindo. Pena que não vamos poder interagir como gostaríamos.

- Não precisa lembrar **dessa** parte. – Eu ri dele, e dei um beijo rápido nos lábios saindo pela porta.

- Até amanhã.

- Até.

Mais tarde naquele dia Edward ligou.

_- Quero você de novo._ – Falou de supetão, me fazendo sorrir boba.

- Oi Edward, estou bem sim, e você?

_- Eu sei que você está bem. Você estava comigo._

- Não faz sentido. Era para eu estar mal então, já que não estou mais com você.

- _Está melhor sem mim, então?_

_- _Não. Sabe que não. Gosto da sua companhia._ – _Foi a vez dele rir._ -_ Encerrando o papo de bêbados, por que ligou?

_- Não consegui matar a saudade ainda._

- Pois é, ficou faltando um pequeno detalhe. – Falei provocando.

_- Pequeno, Bella?_

- Ok ok, um grande detalhe. Grande e gostoso detalhe.

_- O que acha de eu ir visitar meus pais?_

- Não entendi.

_- Você não está no mesmo hotel deles?_

- Ah! Sim, visite!

_- Vejo você logo!_

- Você é um gênio Edward!

_-Obrigado._

**\|/\|/**

**POV Edward**

Terminei de me vestir, e sentei ansioso no escritório pensando em como eu explicaria as coisas para a minha família.

Assim que cheguei ao hotel enviei uma mensagem para Bella avisando que já estava pela área. Avisei do jantar e, como eu já havia previsto, ela não participaria. Queria que eu tivesse um tempo com a minha família, e não queria que a presença dela atrapalhasse alguma coisa. Nunca que a presença dela atrapalharia alguma coisa. Tudo que eu mais queria era não precisar me afastar dela. Mas dessa vez, era melhor que ela não estivesse presente mesmo. A hora de conversar com ela chegaria. Primeiro eu tenho que convencer a minha família.

Cheguei nervoso ao restaurante do hotel. Todos já me esperavam na mesa, e ainda faltavam vinte minutos para o horário marcado. Acho que estavam ansiosos para ouvir o que eu tinha para falar. NUNCA havia pedido para eles se reunirem assim. Sempre desdenhei a presença dos meus irmãos e seus acompanhantes, já sabendo que eles mesmos não faziam questão de estar comigo.

Limpei as mãos suadas na roupa, e cumprimentei meu pai e Emmett. Dei um beijo no rosto de Rosalie, e fui agarrado para um abraço quando me aproximei da minha mãe. Ela fez questão de levantar da cadeira, e quase me matar de vergonha. Só faltou apertar as minhas bochechas.

Isso porque eu ainda nem tinha contado o que vim fazer. Apesar dela desconfiar, ficaria louca com a confirmação. Espero que não pule no meu pescoço quando isso acontecer.

- Vamos saber agora, ou...? – Emmett perguntou.

- Ou. Vamos comer primeiro. Preciso beber um pouco para relaxar.

- Não vai se despedir da gente, para depois se jogar do terraço de um prédio? Se enforcar com a gravata? – Meu irmão continuou com as perguntas. – Engravidou alguém, e não sabe o que fazer agora? Homem, você devia ter se formado em Direito. Não em Administração e... Qual é o outro?

- Marketing. – Falei para que ele continuasse.

- Nerd. Nisso aí. – Gesticulou as mãos. - É sério, essa mulher vai querer arrancar as suas calças. Vai ter que pedir para o Jasper te defender. Ele é da família e não cobrar. Vai pedir para morar com os nossos pais de novo? Acho que a mãe do teu filho não vai te querer na casa dela.

O deu nele hoje? Ok, provavelmente ele estava curioso, e queria jogar um verde.

- Emmett... Eu **não** engravidei ninguém. – Disse calmamente.

- Vai se matar então? Por que não parece pela cara da sua mãe. – Rosalie entrou na conversa.

- Vocês vão ficar insistindo, até que eu fale, não é? – Perguntei por fim.

Os dois sorriram concordando.

- Eu também estou curioso. – Meu pai falou encolhendo os ombros, como se estivesse com vergonha.

- E você mãe?

- Quero ouvir a confirmação da sua boca.

Porra. Suspirei derrotado. Eles não iam me deixar respirar e tomar coragem antes. Ou eu contava logo, ou ia passar o resto do jantar ouvindo as suposições do Emmett. E sei lá até onde esse louco ia chegar com elas.

Puxei o ar para começar a falar, mas o garçom me interrompeu vindo pegar os pedidos. Soltei a lufada de ar, e Emmett olhou para o homem como se o condenasse por um crime. Esperava eu não ser o alvo daquele olhar em alguns minutos.

Esperei nossos jantares à mesa, e comecei a contar entre uma garfada e outra. Que ninguém se engasgue com a comida.

Puxei o ar novamente, e falei.

- Eu estou apaixonado. – Falei rápido, mas eles entenderam.

- E o que a gente tem a ver com isso? – Emmett perguntou.

- Deixe-o completar, e você vai entender. – Rosalie disse acariciando o braço dele e sorrindo.

Levantei uma sobrancelha para ela, questionando como ela já sabia.

- Loura burra é tão clichê. E tão falso. – Respondeu séria, sem detalhes.

- Não pela minha Loura? É? – Meu irmão já colocando os braços ao redor da esposa perguntou.

Vi todos na mesa rolarem os olhos para ele.

- Em, sossega. Deixe-o falar. – A Loura dele pediu, e eu continuei.

- Não, não é por ela. É...

Travei para falar. Todos me olhavam em expectativa. Meu coração parecia que ia saltar pela minha boca.

- Bella. – Sussurrei simplesmente.

- Emma? Não conheço nenhuma Emma. – Emmett não estava bem além do normal.

Apenas olhei para ele esperando que alguém falasse por mim. Não ia conseguir mais falar. Minhas mãos soavam além do normal, ainda parecia que eu ia ter um ataque do coração, e minha língua estava presa no lugar. A opinião deles era de extrema importância para mim. Não que eu fosse desistir do meu amor se eles fossem contra, mas exatamente por querer tanto que eles me apoiassem.

Vendo que de mim não sairia nada, minha mãe repetiu o nome para ele. Pude notar o orgulho na voz dela, e fiquei mais aliviado.

- Isabella Marie Swan? Nossa Bella? Bells? Bell? Bellzita, Belinha, Belita, Isabella? – Achei que ele não fosse parar.

- Sim. – Murmurei.

Emmett me olhava chocado. Podia jurar que ouvia seus neurônios entrando em colapso enquanto ele tentava entender.

- Não vai continuar a explicar não? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Não consigo.

- A viu hoje, e já a quer na sua cama? – Novamente Emmett fazendo suas suposições.

- Não.

- Foi por quê? Por causa daquele dia na boate?

- Também.

- Ela não te quis, e agora você vai fazer de tudo para tê-la, e depois descartar? – Suposição de Rosalie dessa vez.

- Não gente. Claro que não. É sério! Eu não quero só levá-la para a minha cama. Eu quero... Sei lá, quero-a para mim. Para tudo! – Rosalie e Emmett me olhavam desconfiados. – Porra, eu estou tentando falar direito aqui. Deem um voto de confiança pelo menos uma vez, porra! – Mexi no cabelo inquieto.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes, e bebi do vinho que estava na mesa.

- Esperem eu falar para fazerem os comentários.

Os quatro assentiram. E eu continuei lentamente.

- Nós ficamos juntos naquele dia que nos conhecemos. E nos encontramos no dia seguinte, depois que saí daquele jantar.

- E depois em Nova Iorque, quando ela foi com a Alice. – Rosalie completou. – Definitivamente você não está só tentando levá-la para a cama.

- Rose... Posso continuar?

- Vá em frente.

- Eu não a tirei da minha cabeça desde então. Não fiquei com mais ninguém. – Já estava mais fácil de falar. – Não conseguia olhar para as outras mulheres sem fazer comparações. Sem ficar frustrado porque não tinham os cabelos cor de chocolate com o dela, porque o nariz não franzia quando riam como o dela, porque quando elas falavam o meu nome, não me causava arrepios como quando ela fala. O cheiro é diferente, as batidas do meu coração, meu comportamento... Eu me encantei por ela, ela foi importante para mim de formas que nem eu sei explicar. Fiz uma amizade forte e importante com ela. Eu não estou brincando quando falo que estou apaixonado. Eu a amo. Vocês podem não acreditar em mim, mas é verdade. Sei que é amor, de verdade.

- Você realmente está diferente. – Emmett falou rapidamente, me fazendo parar meu discurso como se eu estivesse saindo de um transe. - Acabou? – Ele perguntou sério, e bebeu seu vinho.

- Sim.

- Bom. – Ele começou. Era agora. – Acredito em você. – Escorreguei na cadeira mais aliviado, e abri um sorriso. – Mas se vocês já se veem, por que veio nos contar?

- Eu quero que vocês acreditem em mim. Que me apóiem. – Comecei mais um discurso. - Vocês a conhecem faz bastante tempo, e prezam por ela, quero saber o que pensam sobre ficarmos juntos. Nem eu sei se sou bom o suficiente para ela. Eu posso amá-la como ela merece. E quero! Mas nunca me senti assim por ninguém, não sei se vou saber lidar com isso. Se correspondo às expectativas dela.

- Edward. Você já está falando besteira. – Meu pai falou, mas o ignorei.

- Vocês deixariam que nós ficássemos juntos? Apoiariam? Eu espero que sim, porque eu não quero mais ficar escondido com ela, e nem brigar com ninguém.

- Edward! – Meu pai chamou deixando o garfo sobre o prato. – Você está indo longe demais. Deixe de falar essas besteiras.

- Meu filho, é claro que apoiamos que vocês fiquem juntos. Bella é um amor, e eu a amo como se fosse minha filha. Ninguém melhor para ela do que você, querido. E ninguém melhor para você do que ela.

- É! Você não precisa da nossa autorização. Já fizeram de tudo mesmo. – Emmett disse sorrindo. - E que bom que você se apaixonou por ela, porque se descobríssemos no início, somente a parte do sexo, eu ia socar a sua cara. Ou se só ela se apaixonasse por você. Aliás...

- Não sei o que ela sente. Não sei **mesmo**!

- Olha, como amiga dela, digo que ela também gosta de você. Não sei se ama, mas gosta sim. – Franzi a sobrancelha para Rosalie, será que Bella havia falado de mim? E por isso ela já sabia de algo? – Ela está mais calma, mais feliz. Parece que está sempre esperando por algo. – Rose parou para pensar por um momento. – Talvez eu não devesse estar falando sobre isso. Mas é por uma boa causa. Eu vi como vocês se olharam no estacionamento. Quando ela babou pelo seu carro. Notei que tinha uma tensão sexual ali. E... Ah, nada. Já falei demais.

- Acho que se você precisava do nosso apoio para se declarar para ela, vá em frente. Todos te apoiamos. – Meu pai falou.

- E Alice? O que vocês acham que ela vai pesar disso?

Eles se entreolharam, e ninguém se atreveu a responder a minha pergunta.

- Ótimo. Eu não quero que ela e Bella briguem. Não quero que minha irmã solte os cachorros para cima dela por causa disso.

- Isso não vai acontecer, Edward. – Emmett falou. – Ela vai soltar os cachorros em cima dos dois. Vai te capar, ainda por cima. – Protegi minhas bolas com as mãos por instinto. – Calma, não vai ser agora.

- Você a ama mesmo? – Rosalie perguntou sorrindo boba.

- Demais. – Fiquei sem graça. – Eu sinto falta dela ao meu lado. De falar com ela.

- E como vão fazer morando longe? – Emmett perguntou, e me deu a certeza de que nem ele, nem Alice haviam aceitado a Presidência de Nova Iorque.

- Depois que estivermos juntos, isso é o de menos. Eu mudo de função na empresa se for preciso. Vocês me colocam como um diretor lá, e está ótimo.

- Acho que não teria problema. Alice também não se importaria. Depois que vocês se ajoelhassem, e passassem um ano pedindo desculpas a ela.

- Você começa bem, e termina mal. – Falei para Emmett.

- Eu sei. – Riu.

- Edward, eu falei para Alice que esta com Bella essa manhã. Ela não vai ser problema para vocês.

- Ah sim, obrigado mãe.

- De nada. Disponha.

Ficamos por mais duas longas horas conversando. O clima não foi diferente como nas outras vezes que nos encontramos. Respirei mais aliviado o resto do jantar. Contei mais alguns detalhes para eles, e vi que ficaram orgulhosos da minha mudança. Sim, porque para quem fugia das camas de madrugada, querer se enfiar em uma apenas e não sair mais era um grande avanço. Eu havia até feito teste de fertilidade.

Saí do restaurante renovado. Pronto para encontrar com Bella, e com o dobro de coragem para amanhã.

Peguei meu celular no bolso no corredor, e liguei para ela.

_- Abre a porta. _– E desliguei.

**\|/\|/**

**POV Bella**

Edward veio até o hotel para ver os pais, e os Cullens todos foram jantar, enquanto eu fiquei no quarto. Boba que sou, com a consciência um pouquinho pesada por não contar nada para Alice, não a provoquei jantando com eles. Deixei os Cullen, claro que Jasper e Rosalie eram inclusos na família, terem um raro momento familiar.

Quatro horas depois, jantar mais longo esse, o celular tocou.

_- Abre a porta. _– E desligou.

Corri para a porta, e abri. Alguns segundos, e Edward dobrou o corredor correndo, se enfiando no meu quarto como um fugitivo da Polícia.

- Já sei que minha mãe também estava na rua a manhã inteira, e disse que vocês estavam juntas. E que Alice acreditou.

- Agradeceu?

- Sim, Bella. Minha mãe, Jasper... Acho que só Alice vai implicar com isso.

- Emmett também.

- Não, ele não. Não mais.

- Não entendi. Mas não vamos pensar nisso agora. – Balancei a cabeça. - Me beija. Amanhã vou te ver lindo na minha frente, e não vou poder fazer nada. Não perde tempo.

Edward riu, e me puxou pela cintura para colar nossos corpos e unir nossos lábios, invadindo minha boca com sua língua.

Fui levantada do chão, e levada para a cama.

- Temos que ser quietinhos hoje, as paredes são finas.

- Silenciosos, Bella. Não quietinhos.

- Você entendeu.

Tiramos nossas roupas, e Edward me penetrou tortuosamente lento.

- Isso não é quietinho, nem silencioso. É tortura!

Ele soltou um riso pelo nariz, mas terminou de se encaixar ainda daquela forma agonizantemente lenta. Mas logo acelerou para o ritmo normal quando começou a estocar.

Inverti nossa posição, e comecei a cavalgar nele.

- Pode... deixar... que eu dito o... nosso ritmo agora.

Ele colocou as mãos na minha bunda, e as apertou. Fiquei no controle, rebolando sobre ele até os dois terem alcançado seus , ficamos invertendo as posições nas outras duas vezes.

- Não quero ir embora. – Edward falou manhoso enquanto estava deitado sobre mim, com a cabeça sobre meus seios.

- Não vá. Amanhã você foge. – Ele riu, e beliscou minha barriga.

- Vou ficar mal acostumado, por dormir com você de novo.

- Não fique. Vou embora no domingo.

- Fica até terça. Você não trabalha segunda mesmo.

- Tentador. Eu ia adorar passar um tempo maior, decente, com você. Mas, infelizmente, nessa segunda, eu tenho uma palestra importante para ir.

- Ah.

Lá estava rotina, a vida real começando a interferir nos nossos encontros.

Edward ficou chateado. E eu também. Ia ser bom ficar um dia a mais com ele. Realmente conhecer a cidade ao lado dele, como eu diria na mentira para Alice. Eu gostava de ficar com ele sem fazermos sexo, afinal havíamos nos tornado amigos no meio disso tudo. Quando, ou se, isso terminasse, eu ainda teria um carinho grande por ele. A não ser que ele só estivesse sendo essa pessoa boa por causa do sexo. Não, definitivamente não.

- Edward... Você já pensou em como vai ser... se... conhecermos outras pessoas?

Silêncio.

- Edward?

Ele havia dormido. Beijei os cabelos dele no meu colo, e dormi também.

* * *

><p><strong>Essa Bella, hein?<strong>

**Volto mais rápido se souber que estão gostando. E volto com o Pov Edward desse final.**

**Atéses!**


End file.
